Back to the Secret Garden
by rougette
Summary: Mary has returned home after six years away, and is excited to see one man in particular. How will he respond to her actions? And how will the third person of their trio react to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Mary Lennox anxiously twiddled her thumbs as she sat in the carriage on her journey back to Misselthwaite. It had been a long six years since she had last seen the house or any of its inhabitants. Though she, Colin and Dickon had exchanged letters throughout the years, she had only seen Colin once during their time apart and hadn't seen Dickon since her departure. Mary was excited to be reunited with her boys.

Mary slipped a parcel of letters from her carrying-bag and smiled remembering her excitement when she received them. It had been a very dull, eventless day in the city until she had read the beautiful, glorious words that Colin had penned: "Martha is to be married this coming August and would be delighted if you were able to attend". Mary promptly asked leave and packed her bags for her two-week long trip back to the country.

How Mary had changed since she was last living at Misselthwaite! She had been only a girl of thirteen when she left for finishing school in the city and had only once been able to visit the house since that time, and that was back when she was fourteen. Now she was a lady of nineteen, with her turned up hair and lengthened dresses.

_Won't Colin and Dickon think me such a lady_, Mary thought to herself, rather pleased. She could hardly wait to see their reactions when she walked up the front stairway in her blue linen dress, one she had strategically picked out for their liking.

"And we're 'ere, madam," the driver called to Mary as the carriage slowed.

Mary hastily pulled back the oil-cloth curtains of the carriage that had been closed throughout the journey to prevent moisture from entering the coach. And there, just yards away from her, was Misselthwaite Manor in all its glory. Mary felt a large grin spread across her face and excitement pulse through her body as the carriage bumped along the last paces toward the house.

Not waiting for the driver to open the door, Mary burst out of the coach. Her booted feet sunk into the moist ground in such a familiar manner. She smelled the glorious dewy grass and felt the rainy wind feather her cheek. She was home.

And yet, something was quite different. It was quiet outside, very quiet; something that had not normally occurred when she had lived there. There was no one outside. Everything was still.

Mary looked about herself, confused.

Sudden footsteps came pounding near on the driveway's gravel. Mary turned quickly with a smile and a sigh of relief, finding a boy standing slightly behind her. He was lanky, dark-haired with eyes that twinkled even in the rain. "Dickon."

The boy's forehead furrowed and he shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm na' Dickon. Dickon's back at the house. I'm his brother Charley."

"Charley..." Mary repeated. Yes, now that she looked at the boy she realized that his hair was much darker than Dickon's, his face more freckled, his body more lean. And there was not nearly enough dirt upon his face for him to be Dickon. "Charley!" Mary laughed. "I hardly recognized you! The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy!"

"Eight years old," Charley said smiling, rather proudly. "I'm fourteen now."

"Yes!" Mary smiled broadly, remembering. "I remember you would always ask to tag along with us to the Garden. And Dickon would near always refuse. Such a pest he thought you were!"

"Ah, 'e probably still thinks the same," Charley admitted. "Well, I'd better be helping tha' with tha's settling in or I'll be fired as quick as it comes." He promptly went to the carriage and hauled one of Mary's trunks from the top.

"You work here now?" asked Mary.

"Master Craven gave me and me sister Lizzie positions here after me mother died a few years back. And of course Dickon's still the gardener and Martha works here as well."

"Oh yes, Colin wrote me about your mother's death. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Well we can't all live forever, na' can we?" Charley gave her a small smile.

Mary smiled back. She liked this boy already; he reminded her of a young Dickon, only more optimistic and, true, more refined.

"Shall I be takin' these up ta your rooms then, Miss Mary?"

"Yes...do you know where they are?" Mary asked, following Charley up the front stairway.

"Of course! Every one knows!" replied Charley. "Master Colin always made sure nobody else ever used tha's rooms and that they were always in good condition. 'That's Miss Mary's room', he'd say. 'I'll not have her livin' like a stable-hand'."

"Colin," Mary remembered, fondly. "He was always terribly protective of me. He was always making sure that I never rode my horse too far, never swung too high, never stayed out in the sun too long..."

"Na' that you're back, it'll only get worse," Charley commented. "But in a good way, I suppose."

"I'm only back for two weeks," Mary said. "But I'm glad to have these two weeks. I've missed this house...and everyone...so much."

"And they've all missed tha', Miss Mary. Tha' can be sure of that."

Mary smiled at her new little friend, just as a very familiar voice called from her right, "Mary!"

Feeling her heartbeat race, Mary trembled with excitement as she looked to the voice.

He stood looking at her, studying as if he'd never stop. Though his shirt was dirty and his shoes scuffed, they held a reminder of the boy this man once was. Six years had passed, six long years, but Mary would never forget this face that she loved so.

"Colin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary," Colin said. He quickened his pace and walked right up to her, so close  
that she could smell his familiar scent, radiating off of his soft skin. She  
just wanted to take him in her arms and hold him forever. "I've been waiting for  
you all morning," he said.

"Really," Mary smiled. "It looks as if you've been in ditches rather than  
quietly waiting for me." She fingered his soil-stained shirt.

"I was working on something for your arrival when I heard your carriage drive  
up."

"Oh Colin," Mary breathed. "The Garden?"

He nodded. "It's taken me nearly three weeks by now."

"Colin," Mary laughed. "Always the inside-boy. It's taken you three weeks to fix  
up a garden?"

"I've been busy with other things as well," Colin defended himself. "I've been  
helping Dickon fix up another garden for the wedding. When I have the time, I  
work on ours. But lately most of my time has been jeopardized by helping Dickon  
since he can't seem to get much help around here from anyone else. Dickon and  
Charley don't work well together."

Charley snorted behind Mary.

"Charley, would you get Miss Mary's things and bring them to her rooms, please?"  
Colin asked, not taking his eyes off of Mary. Charley quietly lifted Mary's  
trunk to his shoulder and trundled up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I'm not as presentable as I had hoped to be," Colin said quietly,  
almost murmuring to Mary in a very endearing way. "I had hoped that I would be  
at least fortunate-looking when we were reunited."

"Don't be," Mary chagrined. "I don't mind. It...it reminds me of when we were  
young, rolling and playing in the garden until our clothes turned brown with  
soil and our hair became caked with dirt."

"But seeing you here, now, really awakens me to the fact that we are no longer  
children." Colin looked straight into her eyes. She noticed the unchanging gray  
of them, how they had always been. They were as sweet and pale as a lily, but  
could turn to the color of a raging thunderstorm in a moment. Memories flooded  
to Mary: of Colin screaming, laying in his bed alone, of Dickon and she helping  
him out of his chair to see the Garden for the first time. How she loved the  
memories.

"Where's Dickon," Mary asked, tearing her eyes away from Colin. She knew in a  
moment that she had slightly offended him in her sudden mention of their friend.

"He's probably outside, getting things ready for the wedding." Colin watched  
Mary as she quietly walked around the front room, studying it. "He hardly ever  
comes around to the house anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I suppose it might be a feeling of ill-belonging, as if he feels  
he doesn't belong here." Colin shrugged.

"That's ridiculus! He's always come around! He's always been welcomed!"

"I don't know," Colin repeated.

"Of course you do," Mary insisted. "If Dickon's feeling badly about being around  
the house, it must be caused by someone making him feel such a way."

"And you're suggesting that this someone is me," finished Colin, looking  
appropriately irritated.

"Well you'd have to admit that in the past you been rather..." Mary sought for  
the word.

"Pompous? Stingy? What would you like to call me, Mary? And really, are you  
thinking about how I am today or who I was when I was ten years old? Because  
that's a great difference. You've been gone for six years, Mary. You have no  
idea of who I now am, who I've become." He ran a hand through his thick, pale  
hair. "Charley and Lizzie and Martha are around here all the time and there's  
never any problem! Why would there be one with Dickon?"

Mary shook her head and furrowed her brow, distressed. "I don't know, Colin...I  
just don't know."

Colin took her hand and smiled a bit. "Look at us. You've been here ten minutes  
and we're already bickering. Isn't that just like us? We haven't changed one  
bit."

"I'm sorry," Mary said. "I shouldn't have..."

Colin shook his head. "It's all a bit much isn't it? We're probably all going to  
be a little overwhelmed. But Mary," he smiled, "I'm just so happy that you're  
back. This is the happiest I've been in a long, long time."

Mary smiled back, tears prickling her eyes. "I'm only here for two weeks, Colin.  
I'll just be here for two weeks and then I'll have to go back to the city."

"Ah, the city." Colin swung their linked hands. "Your life of society and  
socialism. Are we poor country folk not deserving of your attention?" He  
grinned.

"Oh Colin, you don't know how happy I am to be back here. I've missed  
everything, and everyone, so much."

"And we've missed you," Colin replied. "Nothing is the same without you. When  
you came to Misselthwaite, everything changed. And it changed again when you  
left, but not for the good. I'm glad to have that life back."

Mary bit her lip and smiled at him. "Where is Uncle? And Martha? It's so quiet  
around here."

Charley came back down the stairs and went out to get more luggage. When he  
appeared, Colin cleared his throat and subtly stepped further from Mary. "Father  
has been away on business for a few weeks. A cousin of ours died a few months  
ago and there were affairs that needed to be put in order. Martha hasn't had  
much time for chatting. She's been so busy with getting her work done and making  
preparations for the wedding..."

"Colin!" Mary laughed. "She's getting married in three days and you're still  
making her work her fingers to the bone?"

"I gave her leave!" Colin insisted. "But she wouldn't take it. She's a born  
worker, that one. But she's out of the house right now; probably with the  
fiancé."

"I'm so excited to meet him," Mary said. "Is he wonderful?"

"He's exactly who you would expect Martha to marry," Colin nodded. "Very kind,  
very courteous, and painfully Yorkshire." He leaned close as Charley passed to  
make his way upstairs. "I can't understand a word the man says."

Mary laughed. "I'll help you at the wedding."

"Good, because I intended to take you as my guest," Colin said.

"I'd be delighted."

"And furthermore on the subject of the house, it has been considerably quieter  
since Medlock died."

Mary sighed. "I'd forgotten about that. The house just doesn't seem the same  
without her."

"Martha does run a much more, er, soft-spoken household," Colin said. "I prefer  
that, of course, but sometimes I do miss that old bat. She was horrid, but I  
know she always wanted the best for me."

Mary nodded, smiling. "She was always trying to protect you."

Colin cleared his throat. "Well, I'll have Cook prepare dinner in an hour or so.  
You'll come?" He looked at her reproachfully.

"Of course! I'd better get changed out of these traveling clothes." Mary looked  
down at her linens. They now seemed very unimportant. "I know the way to my  
room. Oh, and Colin!"

He turned back toward her.

"Please invite Dickon to dinner. I so want to see him."

Colin hesitated but nodded. "I will, Mary. I'll see you at dinner."

Mary smiled. "Yes. I'll be seeing you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary studied herself. She had tidied her hair and twisted it up, securing it with nearly an entire package of pins. Her long hair had become much too heavy for her own good. She was very happy with her choice of attire for dinner: a pale plum silk with velvet and lage trim and a sweeping neckline. It was something she would have worn to the theatre or a concert back in the city, but here at Misselthwaite just an evening in the company of Dickon and Colin would prove as exciting as seeing Hamlet in the Royal Theatre.

A soft knock rapped at the door. "Come in!" Mary called, tying her sash behind her back.

Charley entered with four long, white boxes. "The coachman reminded me to bring these to tha'. He said they're very important?"

"Oh yes, the bridesmaid dresses!" Mary went over to the bed where Charley laid the boxes. "Martha had asked me to order them for her when I was in the city. And it was easier for me to just bring them with me to Misselthwaite than for them to be delivered. Oh, I can't wait for Martha to find out they're here."

"I think she already knows," Charley said. "She saw me carrying them in and followed me up here so she could see the dresses when you did." He grinned.

Mary looked at Charley expectantly. He gestured toward the closed door. She ran to it and flung it open, revealing her dearest girl friend.

"Martha!" Mary cried, throwing herself into her friend's arms. "I've missed you so! Oh, you look so different!"

Martha had changed. She hadn't grown taller, but she had indeed lost some weight which made her dainty frame seem even smaller. She looked older, with subtle lines around her eyes and a matured face. "Mary, I'm so glad to see tha'! I've missed tha'! Tha's all grown up!"

"That's the same thing I said to Charley when I saw him!" Mary laughed.

Martha smiled at her young brother. "Aye, Charley's a big boy now. And smart as a whip as well."

"Doesn't he look just like Dickon did when he was a boy?" Mary asked Martha excitedly.

"A bit," Martha said, though not enthusiastically. "I can see it in the eyes a bit. But their personalities differ greatly, so greatly that I hardly see any similarities between the two anymore!"

"So I've heard," agreed Mary. "Oh, Martha! I was so excited to hear you'd gotten engaged! Are you very excited for the wedding?"

"Aye," Martha nodded. "John's a good man and he'll make a good husband. The wedding will be beautiful, too. I 'ear Dickon's made a garden all special for it. And tha's brought the bridesmaid dresses?" She looked at the bed eagerly.

"Yes," Mary said, reaching to open one. "I tried to have them made just as you'd described..."

"You shoo, now, you 'ear?" Martha pushed Charley away and out the door. "These 'ere are girl matters. Go play with your little friends and leave me and my friend be!" She shut the door and came back to the boxes. "Open them, Mary! Go on!"

Mary smiled at her friend's excitement and opened the top box.

"Ohhh," cooed Martha.

The dresses were a pale, creamy yellow without a hint of lemon. They were made of the softest cotton Mary had ever felt. The dresses had a high white lace neck and sleeves with little puffs at the top that encased the arm to the wrist with tiny buttons that also dotted the spine of the dress. The waist was tiny with a thick, shiny satin sash wrapping around it.

"Oh Mary," Martha whispered. "They're beautiful!"

"The good thing about them," Mary said, "is that they can be used again in social wear long after the wedding. So now your girls will have another dress."

"Mary," Martha smiled. "I doubt my girls will have anywhere fancy enough to wear these dresses again, except for you. But they'll be thrilled to wear them, even just for the wedding. Thank you, Mary. This is the best wedding gift I could have ever gotten."

"That's not all," Mary told her. "You have three bridesmaids, but I have four boxes here. Now I know you wanted to wear your mother's dress for the wedding. So I bought you this instead. To wear on your honeymoon." Inside the box was another dress, similar to the bridesmaids', only a very pale green--perfect for

Martha.

"Oh Mary, thank you! I've never had anything so beautiful in my entire life!" Martha enveloped her in a hug. "But you really shouldn't have. John and I are just going to have our honeymoon in his family's old cottage in the country. Nothing fancy."

"Well, I'm sure that John will love to see you in it no matter where you two are."

Martha smiled at Mary. "Thank you, Miss Mary. Tha's a true friend."

"I must finish getting ready for dinner!" Mary exclaimed, hurrying to the vanity to powder on some rouge. "Please say you and John will join us for my homecoming dinner! Colin's having it prepared and it'll be ready in just a little bit. That will be enough time for you to run and get John and come back, won't it?"

"Oh no, Miss Mary. You and Master Colin have a splendid time by tha'selves. John is a bit flustered by tha's entire way of living and would feel very uncomfortable, I just know it."

"Oh, I would never want him to feel that way!" Mary shook her head. "Would you join us alone?"

Martha declined politely, "My place is serving, not being served. And besides that, there's still so much to do for the wedding!"

"That's alright, Martha. I'm sure we'll see eachother again soon. At least Dickon is coming to dinner." Mary slid her black lace gloves onto her small hands.

"He is?" asked Martha, sounding surprised.

"Yes. I asked Colin to invite him for dinner. I sensed something hesitant about it though. I wonder if they're not getting on well. And what about?"

"I don' know about that, Miss Mary. All I know is that Dickon will be very happy to see tha'."

"I hope so," confessed Mary. She continued on thoughtfully. "I remember, when I was younger, what a silly, childish fancy I had for him. It was the eyes, those twinkling eyes. That's what made me notice Charley right off. But Dickon...oh, he was so lovely. So dear and kind to everyone and everything, even the plants and animals. Colin and I used to say Dickon was so sweet that even the flowers loved him. That's why my Garden grew."

Martha smiled in reminiscense.

"When I learned I was to go off to school, my first thought was...how will I ever be able to part from Dickon? I left in complete tears, sobbing my way to London. I always carried pictures of the three of us in the Garden with me, wherever I went. And I sent him letters all the time. I would only occasionally get one in return, but still...it was enough to keep me moving along. Colin's news of Dickon's doings also helped, of course."

She sighed. "And now here we are, years and years older and I still remember that childhood fancy. Of course it doesn't still reside in me, but seeing him will be a definite thrill. I hope it will be so on both our parts."

Martha grinned. "I always knew tha' fancied him."

"Do you suppose he knew?" Mary asked. When Martha didn't reply right away, she continued, "Of course he probably never thought anything of me. I was just this silly, spoiled little thing from India who nagged him enough to revitalize an entire garden..."

"But it was a job he enjoyed," Martha said. "I think he thought of tha' such as a pretty little doll--a bit frivolous but fun to play with." Martha walked up and took Mary's face in her hands. "He'll be glad to see you. And I'm sure Master Colin is as well. I know I am." She kissed Mary's cheek before walking to the door.

"Martha!" Mary called.

Martha turned.

"I've really missed you as well." Mary smiled. "I'm really glad I'm home."

"Me too. Now go to dinner, don't keep your dear Colin waiting!" Martha near shoved her out the door.

But Colin was not the one on Mary's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary arrived in the dining room in a haze of lavander. Back in the city, the women's perfumes seemed to want to overpower each other, each lady putting on more than the last. Each scent was a demonstration of many things, among them money and social status. But here at Misselthwaite, Mary just felt rather frivolous with her expensive toilet water.

"Yes, put it down just there, that'll be just fine. Thank you. Oh, Mary!" Colin's familiar voice greeted her as she turned into the dining room. He stood beside the long oak table in a beautiful suit and crisp, starched white shirt. His fair hair was combed and parted on the side. There was no inclination of Colin ever being a sickly boy, for now he was lean, but handsome and stable.

"Mary, you look absolutely beautiful," Colin said, smiling broadly and showcasing a lovely set of teeth. "I daresay you have the heart of every man in London and forthwith." He held a hand out to her. Mary took it and stepped closer to this man her frail cousin had become.

"And you, Colin. You look absolutely breathtaking. It's a wonder there aren't more girls swarming around the manor battling for your attentions."

"Wait until the wedding," Colin said, unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it aside. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. "You'll see them then."

Mary watched him, amused, as he cast aside his dress ware. "It's funny. I always remember Dickon as the one who didn't want to get 'gussied up'. You never used to mind getting all dressed."

"Things have changed." Colin shrugged. "You've been away for a long time,

Mistress Mary."

"I know..." Mary said wistfully. She smiled. "You're so argumentative, Colin. I don't think I've met anyone more so. And you've always been this way. I remember the first time I met you and you started ordering me about...and then complained when I didn't do so."

"I might be argumentative, but you've always been stubborn. To an increasingly annoying point."

"Well, I was right about one thing," Mary said calmly. "You're not dead yet."

"I could die any moment, for all you know." Colin stepped closer with a mocking smile upon his face.

"And I hope you don't," Mary said. She ran her hand along the soft linen of Colin's shirt. "Because I so enjoy our meetings. I so enjoy talking to you."

He smiled. "And I you." He pulled a chair from the table. "Here, sit. Let's eat."

Mary sat and placed a napkin upon her lap, watching as Colin sat nearby. "Speaking of the past..."

"With you it's always speaking of the past," Colin interrupted.

"Because after all these years, it certainly seems to me that I haven't a clue what else we have in common except for our past."

"I'm sure we have lots of things in common." Colin sat back in his chair and folded his hands. "What do you like to do?"

Mary laughed. "That's such an open question. What do I like to do."

"Why is it such a ridiculus question?" Colin demanded.

"Well there are about a thousand things I enjoy!"

"You're being so difficult. And stubborn!" Colin added, laughing. "Alright, I'll start. Do you enjoy reading?"

"Very much," Mary replied. "I've always enjoyed it. Have you?"

"I spent half my early life reading, Mary. Do you remember? All I had to do was sit up there in my bed, or my chair reading or making puzzles or something else horrifically boring," Colin said. "But yes, I do like reading now. But for my own enjoyment, not to pass endless time."

"How do you remember your childhood, Colin?" Mary asked. "Do you remember it as terrible?"

Colin thought for a moment. "No," he replied. "When I think about my earlier childhood and how dreadful it was, I now realize that it was kind of like my payment for having such a good childhood after I met you."

"We helped each other," Mary said. "I was just a sour little girl before I met you and Dickon."

"You were sour-looking as well," Colin added with a laugh. "And look how well you turned out!"

"I could say the very same of you, Colin Craven!" Mary rebuked. "But, in the same way, you've turned out very nicely." She smiled lovingly at her cousin.

For an instant, Mary felt everything in herself disappear. This was the exact moment when she realized that all of their talks when they were younger could indeed come true. The pair of cousins had always spoken quite humorously about their dreams to be married to eachother when they were younger. And now Mary realized that this dream might not be so far away.

But whom had she imagined going home to marry when she was able to return to Misselthwait? Not Colin. She had imagined Dickon.

"Where's Dickon?" Mary asked suddenly.

Colin cleared his throat and moved away to pour himself some wine. "I'm not sure. It doesn't appear that he'll be joining us."

"Not joining us?" Mary asked, confused. "He declined?"

Colin didn't answer, but took a drink from his glass.

"Colin," Mary asked slowly. "Did you even ask Dickon to join us?" There wasn't an answer. "Colin, you didn't even ask did you? Did you?" Anger overwhelmed her. "Why would you deliberately go against my wishes? Why do you hate him so?" She threw down her napkin and stood from the table.

"I don't hate him, Mary. I don't hate him at all. You should know that," Colin said rationally. He remained seated.

"You do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be trying to keep me away from him. You wouldn't be doing this."

"Mary, you're being stupid. Why on earth would I do that? Give me one reason?"

"No, I shouldn't be explaining to you. You should be explaining to me. You should explain why you don't want me to see him. Give me a reason, Colin," Mary demanded.

"I...can't," Colin replied after a moment.

"You see?" Mary said. "You've always been selfish and spoiled and you've turned out the same way. You don't want me to see Dickon because you don't want to share me with him. You want all the attention on yourself."

"You say that, Mary, but you're the one who's making a big commotion, not me," Colin said, standing. "I find you very changed, but I'm not so sure it's in a good way."

"If that's true then why have you been enticed at each beck and call I make?"

"Because you're my cousin, Mary! You are the first person I ever loved in my life and you're my best friend. I will always hold a place for you in my heart. But that doesn't mean that I am attracted to you in other ways. Have you grown so self-centered that you think every man wants to court you?" Colin looked down and calmed his voice. "I have no problem with sharing you with Dickon. All three of us were friends. All three of us loved the Garden. All three of us found something in each other...so could we just please, please," Colin pleaded, "please, let's not fight."

"It's funny," Mary said, shaking her head. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you. But for now, I just want you out of my sight." She turned and walked from the dining room as fast as she could. She could hear Colin calling after her but she never turned back.

She wanted only to go to one place.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary raced to the Garden, her skirts billowing after her. She ran barefoot, for the cobblestones did not agree with her heeled boots. The twigs and rocks pricked at her, but she paid no mind. For in one dinner, all her expectations were lost from the one person who she thought she could always trust.

She could trust no one.

Mary ran through the winding grasses and mazes of vines and walls. She had memorized them so faithfully when she was a little girl that it was easy to maneuvre around now.

Mary threw herself at a wall, pushing and shoving until at last the door gave way, and the Garden was hers.

She stepped inside, shoving the door closed behind her and throwing herself to the wet grass. She sobbed to herself.

How could Colin be so cruel? All she had wanted to do was come home to see him and Dickon and he had to go and ruin it all. Mary thought herself very grown up from her life in the city. Why hadn't Colin grown up in the same way? Why must he be so immature?

"I hate you, Colin," Mary sobbed into the sod.

"Ay, there. Could tha' keep a little quieter? Tha's disturbing the plants!"

Mary looked up to see Charley kneeling nearby weeding. He cast a wary smile at her.

"You were here the entire time I've been crying?" Mary asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Everyone deserves a good cry once in a while. It wouldn't be good of me to disturb it. Though, Master Colin must have done a bit of harm to have you cryin' like that," Charley added.

"Oh Charley, he was terrible. Firstly, I asked him to invite Dickon to have dinner with us and he didn't." Charley was quiet. "I know why he didn't invite him, too," Mary added.

"Why is that, Miss Mary?"

"It was because he didn't want to share me with Dickon," Mary replied. "Colin's always been selfish like that."

"I don't know that was the reason for him not inviting Dickon," Charley said. "But on the other hand, Dickon might not have come even if he were invited."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Dickon's just strange like that." Charley shrugged.

"Oh, you sound just like Colin," Mary grumbled.

Charley laughed. "Alright then, why else is Colin so horrid?"

Mary groaned. "It's just that he's so terrible. He's always arguing and he never acts as if he wishes to please me."

"Do you need everyone to please you always?" Charley asked. "Come help me with the weeding. Colin's been having a hard time keeping this up by himself. I try and come here after working hours just to help him a bit."

"It is rather late for you to be out here," Mary nodded, crawling over. "Won't your mother mind?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. "I meant Martha. Won't Martha mind?"

"I can take care of myself very well, thank you Miss Mary." Charley smiled. "It's you I worry about. Tha's out here in the rain and cold with no shoes and sleeves on. Here," he tossed her a worn, wool coat, "put this on before you catch your death."

Mary slipped her arms into the sleeves. "I hate this cold."

"Have you ever known England to not be rainy and cold? But aye, especially this summer it has been."

"I spend most of my time indoors back in London," Mary said. "To be outdoors again will be lovely."

"Only for two weeks," commented Charley. "If you had any sense, you'd move back here."

"Why do you say that?" Mary asked.

"I see how Colin misses you. Martha and Dickon too, in their own ways. But especially Colin. He gardens in here alone, but it's not the same."

"Colin will never be happy," Mary said, sitting back. "He wasn't happy before and he isn't now that I'm here."

"Oh, but he is!" Charley insisted. "You're the one who isn't happy, don't you see?"

Mary began to protest but reconsidered. She smiled at Charley. "How did you grow to be so wise beyond your years? You're only..."

"Fourteen," he finished, smiling.

"Right. When Dickon was fourteen he was still digging in the dirt."

"Dickon still digs in the dirt," Charley pointed out.

"Enough about my problems," Mary said. "I want to know...why do you and Dickon have such problems with each other?"

Charley shrugged. "I suppose we're just too different to see the same things when we look."

Mary looked at him for more information.

"Dickon's what Mum used to call a free spirit. But to me that just means that he does whatever the bloody hell he likes. He doesn't pay attention to things like if we earned enough money to pay for all the kids' food or if they have shoes to wear to school...his head is stuck up in the clouds all of the time." Charley dead-headed a little flower.

"Another thing is that he can't hold a single conversation with me. All he wants to speak about is the air and the plants and weather and animals and it all drives me so mad! Sometimes I'd just like to sit and talk about more important things...life and literature; ideas. But those things don't seem to be important to him."

Mary reached for Charley's hand. "We're all different," she told him. "And yet, somehow if we all try, we manage to get along. For instance, Colin and Dickon are very opposite, but the three of us were best friends our entire childhood."

"Not anymore, though," commented Charley. "Or so you say."

"When I first came to Misselthwaite, I was bored to tears by all the gardening talk," Mary confessed. "Honestly. I really love to garden and take care of them, especially this one, but learning the entire anatomy of the plants? I can do without that."

Charley nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

"But it's still polite to listen and take everything into consideration and ask questions if you don't understand," Mary insisted. "That's how this Garden grew to be so beautiful. Dickon taught us how, and we helped each other to make it what it is."

"It is beautiful, when I see it in daylight," Charley said.

Mary nodded. "And...remember Charley, that if you do ever need to talk about those intellectual things, I'm sure that Colin would be happy to. I know that he's the master and you're..."

"Aye," said Charley.

"But you can still be friends," Mary said. "I consider you and I friends, so I see no reason why you shouldn't be friends with Colin. He's really good at heart," she added as an afterthought.

The rain heavied and the wind picked up in a moment.

"We should be gettin' back!" Charley yelled over the sound of the pounding rain. It was drenching his white shirt and his hair dripped into his face.

"Would you like your coat back?" Mary asked.

"I'll take it back when we get to the house," Charley yelled. "I'll escort you there and then head out to my house." He grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her out of the Garden.

As he pulled open the door, he yelled out in surprise, for someone was standing right at the entrance.

"Colin!" Mary cried, shutting the door of the Garden behind her. Lightning lit the sky and for a moment she caught sight of Colin's determined face.

"Come, Mary; Charley," Colin said, pulling them along through the mazes of gardens. Mary's hand was strongly clasped in his.

Thunder roared as they emerged from the greens. Now the only thing seperating them from the house was the pasture.

"Come, Mary! Hurry!" Colin yelled as he ran, pulling her arm. His speed grew to be too great for her and she tripped into the grass. Colin and Charley hurriedly pulled her up and the three burst through Misselthwaite's doorway, panting.

"What were you doing out there in a storm!" Colin raged. He got up from the floor and paced around the hallway, pushing the wet hair from his eyes. "How could you be so stupid, Mary? You're not even dressed to go outside! How could you just barge out like that?"

Mary sat shivering on the floor, tears filling her eyes. She lowered her face, not daring to let Colin see them. Charley sat next to her, panting.

"You could have been killed if a tree had fallen over or something blew into you! Even now you could die of pneumonia from being out there!"

"You...you came after me," Mary said quietly.

"Well of course I came after you!" Colin exclaimed. "What else would I do?"

"How did you know where to look?" Mary asked.

Colin looked at her, his gray eyes filling with emotion. "I looked the only place that I would go if I needed to be alone." He broke their eye contact by yelling, "Lizzie! Get some blankets and dry clothes from mine and Miss Mary's rooms, please. Two sets of clothes from mine." He looked at Charley. "You're staying here for the night. I'll not have you getting sick from walking home."

"Yes, sir," Charley nodded.

"Would you warm us some milk, please?" Colin asked him.

Charley nodded again. He smiled at Mary, though rather half-heartedly, and left for the kitchen.

"Oh Mary," Colin said, sitting down in front of her and rubbing his eyes. "Don't you know how worried I was? When you left, I thought to myself, 'Don't worry about her. She just needs some time to herself'. But then I heard the thunder and the rain...I knew I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Colin," Mary began. "I...I was just so mad that I couldn't stand being in this house a moment longer. I know I have a terrible temper and need to learn to control it. I'm trying."

"I know you are," Colin said, cupping her hand in his cheek. "And I'm really going to try to be less argumentative. You see," he smiled knowingly, "I'm really good at heart."

Mary looked up at him in surprise. "Colin Craven! Were you listening while I talked to Charley?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Colin insisted. "I was trying to find the door and I heard your voices. That's all."

Mary smiled. "You're impossible." She sighed. "Thank you for coming after me, though."

"Of course," Colin said. "Like I said before, you're my first love and my cousin. My best friend. I'll always come after you." Lizzie came back with the clothes and blankets. "Thank you, Lizzie. You and Charley will be sleeping at the Manor tonight. It's far too dangerous for you to be traveling home in this weather. Take the other set of clothes to him."

"Yes, Master Craven," Lizzie said in her small voice and went to bring the extra clothes to Charley.

"Well, Miss Mary," Colin said, shaking out the gown Lizzie had brought. "You should be getting dressed. We don't want you to become ill before the wedding."

"We?" Mary repeated.

"Me," Colin corrected himself. Then he leaned close to Mary and soundly planted a kiss on her lips before taking his dry clothes and leaving for his own rooms.

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me such a long time to update this story. I haven't had a computer in quite a while but this story is always in my mind. I hope you enjoyed these few chapters and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. How do you like Colin now? **

**Until next time, rougette.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mary woke very early the next morning. It was the first time she had slept in her own bed in years, but somehow she didn't sleep as soundly as she imagined she would.

The day was dark and dreary already. Mary could hear the rain pounding on her window.

She sighed and leaned back onto the pillows, their softness engulfing her in comfort.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Mary called, sitting up in bed and stretching her arms, tossing her long brown braid over her shoulder.

Little Lizzie meekly came into the room, ducking her head and carrying a suitcase. "I'm just bringin' in the last of your luggage, Miss Mary. I've washed an' pressed the dresses that were inside of it. Here you are," she said, pulling the frocks from the suitcase and neatly hanging them in Mary's wardrobe. Mary noticed how Lizzie differed from her brothers and sisters - she was skinny as a pole, unlike Martha's delicate frailty. Her eyes were brown and dull as mud compared to Dickon's sparkling gems. Her red curls sprang out from under her cap, so unlike Charley's fair waves.

And yet there were the similarities. Lizzie had Dickon's quiet goodness, Martha's quick hands, and, when she showed it, Charley's crooked smile and freckled face. But still, she was quiet as a newborn lark and therefore Mary had always thought her very boring. But now, being older and more mature, she realized that there might be more to Lizzie than she had noticed before.

"How is tha' feelin' today, Miss Mary? It was a horrid cold rain last night," Lizzie said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Lizzie," Mary replied, reaching for her hairbrush atop her night stand. "Would you bring out my white printed cotton dress for me?

I'll be wearing that today. It seems like it will be a nice day."

"Yes, miss," Lizzie said agreeably, opening the wardrobe. Watching her do this, Mary felt a pain of reminiscence, thinking back to times when Martha would do this very same chore for her. Mary missed her constant confidante and having someone always there to talk to.

"Lizzie," Mary began quietly. "How do you think of Colin?"

Lizzie finished laying Mary's cotton dress on an armchair, keeping her head down but Mary could still see her blushing face. "He's my Master, miss."

"Well yes, of course. But I meant what do you think of him as a person. Do you think he's caring and sweet...or harsh and critical? What kind of person do you think he is?" Mary watched Lizzie's uncomfort. "I know you work for him and I realize you would never ant to say a cross word about your Master, but this is strictly confidential. I promise I won't breathe a word."

Lizzie struggled for a moment, caught between her duties as a maid and as a friend. Finally, with flaming cheeks, she replied, "I think that Colin...Master Colin...he's truly a good person. He always treats the staff with respect, everyone from Martha to the lowliest delivery man. He gets angry and frustrated like any boy but...I believe he really does try to be good."

"I feel the same way, Lizzie. But..." Mary looked out the window and frowned. "Did you hear our argument last night?"

"No, Miss. I wasn't nearby the dinner room."

Mary sighed. "I lost my temper with him and I'm afraid that...that it really was for a silly reason. And now I feel horrible that I wasted some of my little time here arguing with him. Do you think I'm a terrible person because of it, Lizzie?"

"Not at all, Miss," Lizzie replied quickly.

Mary smiled at her in thanks but internally was wondering whether Lizzie said this because she was the maid or if she really meant it. There was no way to tell with this simpering girl.

A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Mary called as Lizzie went to open it.

"It's me."

Mary's heart sped as she heard Colin's smooth voice. He quietly opened the door for himself and walked in with a breakfast tray. He was already dressed in a crisp white shirt and neat trousers. Mary could tell that he had recently bathed by the way his fair hair lay neatly across his brow.

"I brought you a nice warm breakfast to make you feel a bit better," Colin said, nodding his head at Lizzie and excusing her from the room.

Mary grinned at the sight of her cousin and his sweet gesture. "Colin, would you turn away for a moment so that I may get my dressing gown?" She requested grandly and waited for him to set the tray atop her room's table and turn to the windows.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that we're not twelve anymore," Colin commented gaily, his back to Mary as she raced to the wardrobe and pulled her lace-trimmed dressing gown from it. "I keep forgetting that we're all grown up now."

"Maybe not all grown up." Mary smiled and slipped her arms into the gown, buttoning it up to her neck before going to Colin and touching his arm, gently turning him toward her. "You still have trouble keeping a straightened collar, I see." She smirked and straightened it for him.

"Thank you," Colin said. "Now, we're going to do this right. Get into bed and I'll bring your meal to you, how it should be done properly."

Mary ran back to her bed and giggled. "I'm not sure it's proper having you in my room at all."

"It is proper for old friends to have breakfast together," Colin smiled. He brought the tray to Mary's bed and lay it across her lap before sitting on the edge of her bed. "I hope you enjoy it. I made it all myself."

Mary looked up in surprise. "You did?"

"I cook on occasion," Colin admitted. "Just only for certain people. Well, just don't look at it! I made all of this for you - even your favorite, fried bread."

"And not a speck of porridge," Mary grinned before taking up her fork and tasting her breakfast. "Thank you, Colin!"

"I suppose this is a sort of 'I'm Sorry' breakfast," Colin said reproachfully.

He smiled guiltily. "Mary, I am very sorry for everything that happened last night. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"Oh, don't be worrying yourself about that, Colin. I was a fright last night and you shouldn't even have to bother with me when I'm so fierce like that. I'm sorry for how I behaved. I should be the one making you a breakfast like this."

"Well then, I will accept this piece of toast on account of your apology," Colin said, taking a bit from Mary's tray and laughing. "I heard you speaking with Lizzie before I came in."

"Always the eavesdropper you are, Colin," Mary said, rolling her eyes a bit. Then she felt a flood of anxiousness. "Did you hear what we were saying?"

"No. But I was surprised that you got her to speak. In all the time she's been here, I've hardly heard two peeps from the girl."

"She's alright, just painfully quiet," Mary said, taking a bite of toast. "Who I really like talking to is Charley. He's just the sweetest little boy I've ever met."

"Yeah, I like Charley," agreed Colin. "He's great. He knows how to hold a good conversation."

"And such looks too! If only he were a few years older, I'd marry him in a moment," Mary said mischievously.

Colin smirked. "Oh you would, would you?" He shook his head. "Oh Mary Lennox, you're the most incredibly remarkable person I've ever met."

"Is that why you kissed me last night?" The question was out of Mary's mouth before she could even restrain it. But she was also relieved she had gotten it off her chest. It had been the thing she was thinking of all last night and even this morning since she woke up. It was almost unreal, the thought of kissing Colin. She loved him so - as a cousin, as a friend - but kissing him had brought on a whole new feeling about him. Every time she thought about that intimate moment they had shared, she blushed as deep as Lizzie.

She anxiously awaited for Colin's reply.

"I kissed you because you're my dearest, sweetest cousin. My best friend," Colin said simply, eating away at his toast as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I kissed you because you had just been in terrible danger and I was glad you made it out of there alive. I hoped it would make you feel better. That's all."

"Oh," Mary said. The strangest feeling came over her. It might have been disappointment or it might have been relief, she couldn't tell.

"If it made you uncomfortable, I won't do it again," Colin said politely. "I wasn't planning to."

"No, it's fine," Mary said casually, almost too stiffly. "We're cousins, best friends. It was fine."

The rest of the meal passed without much chatter at all.

**A/N: My greatest apologies to the people who I told that Dickon was going to be in this chapter. I didn't realize I hadn't published this chapter yet and he's in the one I'm currently writing. So you will be able to read about him soon enough (: In the meantime, I'd greatly appreciate your reviews just because I'd like to know what you think of my characters. That would honestly make my day. The first person to review will get a character named after them, haha! Well, enough of the bribery. I'll sign off already (:**

**Oh, and if any of you are interested in beta'ing…please let me know! I unfortunately don't have enough time for all the editing, but I would like to continue writing!**

**-Carolanne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A very happy New Year to all of my readers and reviewers! This chapter has been a long time coming and I hope it satisfies. I think it will, especially with all the Dickon fans around ;)**

"I've got a secret for you, Miss Mary!" Charley called as he scampered into the Garden later that afternoon. He threw himself onto the damp grass next to her as she weeded the flowerbeds.

"A secret, Charley? You're always bursting with information. Where do you store it all?" Mary grinned as she dusted the soil from her hands.

"Ah, some people use their brains to remember useless facts like all of the Kings and Queens of England in order. I however, use it for more important things."

"Like?"

Charley leaned in close to Mary, so close she could nearly count the freckles sprinkling his nose. He smiled his crooked grin. "Cook is in a delicate manner."

Mary exclaimed, "No!"

"Yes! She's going to have to tell Master Colin of it soon, before she starts showin'." Charley's eyes gleamed as if he had just spoken a scandalous story.

"Will Colin take away her employment if he knows she's pregnant?" Mary asked in surprise and disapproval as she took a sip of water from a cut-glass cup she had brought outside.

"Oh, she's not telling him because of her employment. She's tellin' him because it's his baby she's pregnant with," Charley said plainly.

Mary spit out her water in shock and Charley burst out laughing. "Now we won't have to water the plants, Miss Mary! You did it with your own mouth!" He clapped her on the back. "Tha' all right? It was just a joke, Miss Mary. Don't think anything of it. I know people aren't supposed to kid that way."

"You just scared me is all, Charley," Mary said, regaining her composure. "Oh look, now I've soiled my dress."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Miss Mary," Charley assured her. "Anyway, Master Colin would never have a child out of wedlock. Besides that, I have a feeling he'll be gettin' married soon."

"Another one of your secrets, Charley?" Mary asked.

"Not so much of a secret. I'm sure everyone in the house knows by now that Master Colin is getting ready to settle down on 'is own soon. But to whom is the big question."

"To whom is the question," Mary repeated thoughtfully.

"We all 'ave bets going on about who it'll be. Lizzie is sure that he's going to marry Lila Simon down by the water. But the entire wait staff downstairs bet on Olivia Halberry. Me, I say it'll be Sophie St. Clair." Charley noticed Mary's strange expression. "You'll meet all of them at Martha's wedding, don't you worry. Until then, be assured knowin' that none are half as grand as you." Charley winked in such a grand way that Mary had to laugh.

Charley looked up at the garden. "Look, isn't that the rope swing that you and

Colin and Dickon took photographs swingin' on?"

Mary looked up at the old board swing, swaying in the wind. "Mhm."

"Oh, Miss Mary, will you use it with me? Just for a little while?" Charley pleaded.

Mary looked doubtfully at her weeding. "I really shouldn't..."

"Come, Miss Mary. Tha' been working on the garden nearly all afternoon. Tha' deserves a rest. Come, I'll push you on the swing. I'll push you so high that tha'll think tha' can touch the clouds." Charley took Mary's hand and pulled her from the ground, guiding her along to the swing. "Go 'head, Mary. Sit down," he instructed, helping her to neatly arrange her skirts on the bench before she sat. She closed her eyes.

"Are tha' ready?" Mary heard Charley's voice murmur, soft as a psalm, into her ear. She nodded.

Suddenly, it was almost as if she was back in the Garden with Dickon and Colin years and years ago, Dickon pushing her on the swing so high that her skirt would flutter above her knees, her muddy, childish shoes would flap in the wind. The sun warmed her face and the wind played with her loose brown curls. What a game it had been.

Suddenly there was a creak.

Mary opened her eyes and looked to the door of the garden, confused. Colin had said that he was going in to town for a while and wouldn't be back until nightfall. He couldn't be at the garden.

But it wasn't Colin, it wasn't Colin at all. When Mary looked toward the door she spied shorn curly hair and sparkling blue eyes, a wide smile. Mary's breath caught and she couldn't speak for a moment.

And just as quick as he appeared, he was gone, the door closing hard behind him like a gavel.

"Dickon!" Mary cried, finally finding her voice. "Charley, stop swinging me," she ordered rather rudely, pushing herself off the swing and stumbling along the greens toward the door. Why had he run away?

"Dickon!" Mary again called, pulling the door open and looking down the long pathways leading to and from gardens. She couldn't see him anywhere. She began to run, looking very unladylike in her lawn dress and bare feet, but she didn't pay any attention. All she could think of was Dickon.

Mary came to the end of a pathway, as if a dead end to a maze. She quickly whirled around and ran another way, finding her way from the gardens out to the open lawns where Dickon used to ride his ponies while she and Colin would watch from his bedroom window.

And there he stood, his hand resting on a cocoa-colored pony, his hair rustling in the wind. He was looking at her, very strangely. Mary childishly wondered if it was because her hands and face were dirty, because her dress was soiled from kneeling in the garden, because her brown curls had gotten unpinned and hung loose around her face. She wondered why he didn't say anything.

"Dickon," Mary said, smiling and walking closer to him. "It's me, Mary."

"Mary," Dickon repeated softly, slowly walking to her. Mary studied his adult features -- his eyes turned down a bit at the outside corners. He wore a linen shirt and clean, dark trousers. His sleeves were rolled past his elbows, revealing lean, strong forearms. His cheekbones were pronounced in his angular face. "Mary, what are you doing here?" he asked, a small smile gracing his face.

Mary grinned back. "I'm here for two weeks, for Martha's wedding. I thought that someone had told you..."

Dickon shrugged. "I think Martha might have mentioned it but I had forgotten."

This stung Mary a bit, that Dickon might have forgotten she was even coming when she had been looking forward to seeing him for years. Didn't he care about her at all?

Mary cleared her throat. "I'm only here for a short time, but I'm so happy to be seeing everyone. I've been here for a few days but I haven't seen you at all..."

"I've been busy," Dickon said plainly. "I've been working on the farm and helping get ready for Martha's weddin'. I don't come around the house much anymore."

"So I've heard," Mary replied. "I wish you would, though. I tried to get Colin to invite you to have dinner with us last night but he didn't. I was so mad." She made a sour face.

But to her surprise, he didn't seem upset at all. "I think I have an idea why he didna' want to invite me over. I understand, though."

Mary nodded. Her ego was pricked. Dickon didn't seem as if he had missed her at all. He looked as if he didn't even want to be talking to her. She was about to ask him why he walked away when she called his name in the Garden, but he cut her off.

"Mary, it's wonderful to see tha', but I can't be here chit-chattin'. I have to get off to work. But hopefully I will see you at the wedding?"

Mary nodded. "Of course."

Dickon gave her a wink before mounting his horse and riding off, leaving Mary behind and very disappointed.  
**  
A/N: FINALLY, Dickon is here! I hope all of you Dickon fans are happy. I promise there is a reason for why he is acting the way he is.**

QUICKLY! Tell me in a review who your favorite character is (: next chapter coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I KNOW, two chapters in a row?! I'm on a roll

The next few days passed without any great consequence. Mary spent most of her time working in the Garden or in her room reading. There was really no one in the house to converse or have any fun with. Colin had been making numerous trips to town to try and get meetings out of the way before the wedding arrived. Charley had been running errands nearly every moment of the day and had little time for anything else. When Mary did see him, he looked ready to collapse from the fatigue of running to and fro all day. And Dickon...Mary had only seen Dickon once since their meeting on the lawn and even he looked too busy to talk to her. So Mary decided that she would stay out of everyone's hair and keep to herself.

But it had been three days and Mary was nearly going out of her mind in boredom. "If I had wanted to keep in my room reading all the time, I could have stayed back in the city," she muttered to herself as she filled the flower vase in the dining room.

"Is tha' talking to tha'self again, Miss Mary? You should see a doctor for that kind of thing."

Mary whipped around to see Charley leaning against the doorway, a grin spread across his face. "Charley, you scared me!" Mary cried, a hand held to her heart. "Where have you been lately? I haven't hardly seen you since..."

"Since you were swingin' on the swing in the Garden," Charley reminded her. "But then you pushed me away and ran off."

Mary quickly looked at him to see if he seemed offended by this, but he looked as good-natured as always. "I was talking to Dickon," she said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"Dickon?" Charley said, sounding surprised. "You saw him?"

"Yes. Out on the lawn. We spoke."

"And did you two have a nice, long conversation?" Charley asked.

Mary sighed and looked at Charley. As much as she wanted to stand there and pretend that everything seemed right as rain between she and Dickon, Charley was the only one in the house she felt comfortable talking to. If she didn't tell him about her problem with Dickon, she would have kept it inside forever.

"Actually," Mary said, sitting down at the table. "Actually Dickon left in quite a hurry. We hardly spoke but a few pleasant words between the pair of us. It wasn't what I had hoped for," she admitted.

"Ah, Miss Mary," Charley said sympathetically, walking over to put his hand on her shoulder.

"It was if he didn't even want to see me. When he first did see me he looked as if he didn't even know who I was," Mary said sadly.

"Maybe he didn't," Charley said reasonably. "You've been away for a long while. You didn't recognize me when you first came home."

"It's different, Charley. He should have been thinking about me while I was away, the way I had been thinking about him. He said he didn't even know that I had been coming, that Martha might have 'mentioned it'. And I was so eager to see him..."

Charley burst out laughing.

Mary looked at him indignantly. "What?"

"Dickon's such a liar," Charley chortled, seating himself down at the table as well.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked tiredly. She rubbed at her face with her hands.

"I'm saying that Dickon was lying when he said that he hadn't remembered you were coming," Charley explained merrily. "He eats supper with us at the house and we always talk about you. He might seem as if his head is always in the clouds, but he can't be that dense."

"But then...why would he say different to me?" Mary asked.

Charley shrugged. "He's not the saint you make him out to be, Miss Mary. He's a real person who lies and cheats and has motives. You seem to think that both Colin and Dickon are heaven's angels but really, they're just boys."

"Oh, I know Colin isn't an angel," Mary commented sourly. "He hasn't even been around for the past couple of days. What's even my point in being here?"

"Don't be like that, Miss Mary. We all like having you here. I know I do." Charley put his hand over hers. "But everything has been so hectic with the weddin' comin' up. We've all been so busy. And believe me, I'd much rather be here talkin' with you than running to town for more flour every ten minutes."

"Oh, you have been so busy lately," Mary said sympathetically. "All of you. Charley, you look as if you're about to fall asleep right now with those bags under your eyes. You need to take some time for yourself."

Charley scoffed. "Tell that to Martha."

"I will," Mary said decidedly. "I'm going to go over there right now and telling her that you need rest."

"And if she gives me work anyway?" Charley asked skeptically.

"Then I will do it for you."

Charley laughed. "She'll never agree to that, Miss Mary. You're her employer."

Mary nodded. "You're right. I am her employer, and I'm yours too. And I am going to tell her that I need your help around here for a while and that you'll not be available to her in the meantime. And while you're 'working' over here, I want you to go get into one of those spare bedrooms and take a nice, long nap."

"Miss Mary...I couldn't. I really am supposed to be working for you. If I don't, then I won't earn my wage."

"Don't be worrying about that, Charley. You go and get yourself upstairs and in bed and I don't want to see you until late tonight. Is that understood?"

He smiled at her gratefully. "Yes, Miss." He got up from the table and walked to the door.

"Charley," Mary stopped him. He turned back to look at her. "I don't want any more of that 'Miss'. I consider us friends. You can just call me Mary."

He smiled at her. "Alright. And...Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be pretending to me that you're not in love with my brother. When you talk about him you get all weary in the eyes and I've seen that look before. Maybe you don't even know yourself, but you are in love with him, or at least with who he used to be. And its odd when I see that look, since he's my brother and all, but I can still see it." Charley looked at Mary oddly.

Mary looked down at her hands, her heart beating fast. "Charley...there's a great difference between loving someone and being in love with them. I'm afraid that Dickon is just someone I love. There's a great difference," she repeated.

Charley shrugged. "I don't pretend that I know that difference, being only fourteen years old. So I guess you might be right."

"Maybe," Mary agreed. "Go off and get some sleep, Charley. We have a long few days ahead of us and I don't want you getting sick because of it.

"Yes, Miss."

Before Mary could correct him, he left the room, leaving her all alone once again.

It was almost evening by the time Colin got home. He arrived in a coach, dressed very nicely in a suit and tie. Mary saw him get out of the carriage from the upstairs hallway window. Excitedly, she smoothed her skirts and in a lively gait went down to meet him where he was coming up the front steps.

"Colin!" Mary greeted as she reached out to him.

"Hello, Mary," Colin replied, kissing her on the cheek and walking into the lobby. He turned and smiled at her as he took off his coat and hat. "You act as if you haven't seen me in days."

"It feels like I haven't," Mary said sadly. "Why have you had to go into town so often recently?"

"Because I've had business and meetings to take care of," Colin said simply, handing off his outer-garments to Lizzie, who was passing by. "But no worries, Miss Mary. I only have one more meeting before the wedding and then I'm all yours."

"For the remainder of the time I'm here," Mary said unpleasantly, crossing her arms.

Colin scowled at her. "Mary, I don't like leaving any more than you do. I'd much rather be here with you than going away but there is such a thing as money and I have to earn it to keep this house. I thought you would understand that."

"I'm trying to," Mary said crossly. "But I'm only visiting here for a couple of weeks and then I have to leave again, no telling when I'll be able to come back. And still you don't mind leaving me during the only time we're able to be together."

"You don't even have to be away!" Colin argued, throwing his arms out. "You could just live here, but for some reason that I'm not aware of, you're anxious to get back to the city."

"I'm just anxious to get away from this boredom that everyone is leaving me here with!" Mary cried.

Colin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Mary...I don't want to fight with you. Please let's not. I'll cancel my meeting tomorrow and we can spend the entire day together, if you'd like."

"I don't wait around for you to spend time with me, Colin. What if I've already made plans for tomorrow?" Colin looked at Mary quizzically. "Charley and I were planning to spend the day at the pond."

"Then I'll join you two, if neither of you mind," Colin said amicably. "Though I'm not sure Charley would be very happy with my company."

"Why not?"

"Well, maybe he'd just like to be alone with you," Colin grinned.

Mary rolled her eyes. "That's silly, Colin. I'm sure Charley wouldn't mind you coming along. But still, if you had been around when we made these plans..."

"Mary..." Colin said, exasperated. "I'm trying. I really am. But you're going to have to be a little easier on me, honestly." Mary was silent. "Okay, listen," Colin said, stepping close to Mary. He brushed her hair away from her face and held her cheek in his hand. "I will give you time with Charley. I can come partway through the day so that we can spend some time together. And I promise that the day after tomorrow — the wedding day — I will be with you the entire time. I will sit in the front row of the ceremony right next to you and we will go to the party together. I'll never be out of your sight. I promise."

Mary bit her lip. "Alright."

"Alright," Colin repeated and started to walk off. "Well, I'm absolutely exhausted."

"I saw Dickon the other day," Mary announced, stopping Colin in his tracks. She watched as he slowly turned to her.

"You saw Dickon?" he asked.

Mary nodded. "We talked. So I guess when you tried to prevent me from seeing him that day when you didn't invite him to dinner...it was really for nothing."

"I knew you would see him eventually," Colin said. "At the wedding at least. I can't postpone the inevitable." He sighed. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Not much, really. Just talked," Mary said evasively.

"Good," Colin replied unexpectedly and walked away, leaving Mary in the parlor.

Mary sighed and closed her eyes. Two days until the wedding. Maybe things would start getting better once it was over; it just caused too much stress on everyone.

Or maybe it would just cause more problems.

A/N: Next chapter will be coming up soon, I promise. I'm getting way better at updating recently! Maybe because the craziness of Christmas is over…

**QUICK! Review and tell me who you'd rather see Mary with ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mary finished her picnic basket, carefully wrapping a pair of apples in cloth to prevent them from bruising and setting them next to the wedges of cheese and freshly baked rolls. She was feeling excited about the trip she and Charley were taking to the pond while Colin was away. She enjoyed talking with him and knew that the carefree day would help him relax a bit from all the stress clouding the house. She smiled and picked up the basket, carrying it out into the hall.

"There you are!" Colin smiled as he saw her. "I had been looking for you in your room. I'm surprised you're awake so early!"

"Charley and I are going to the pond today, remember?" Mary asked, leaning forward and letting Colin peck her on the cheek. "I made up a little basket of food for us to enjoy while we're there."

"You're providing a fine distraction for my work-staff, Miss Mary," Colin said, straightening his tie.

Mary frowned. "Colin Craven, have you really turned into such a dictator that you won't permit a boy to spend one day-"

"Mary, calm down. I was just teasing. Of course Charley can go have a day for himself." Colin buttoned his jacket and sighed, looking at Mary with a rather exasperated expression. "Are you going to be this sour when I return?"

Mary scowled. "I'm not sour."

Colin smiled softly and moved closer to her, touching her arms. "Yes. Yes, Mary, you are sour. And you know what? I still love you."

Mary sighed. "You're a saint."

Colin laughed quietly, but there was something in his smile that made Mary feel he was a bit sad. "Well, I should be heading off. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for my meeting."

"Your meeting," Mary repeated with a smile. "I feel as if you're all grown up, Colin. Dressed like a gentleman, master of a house, coming to say goodbye to me as if I'm your wife."

"You should look into a mirror sometimes, Mary," Colin replied. He kissed her on the cheek once again. "Goodbye. I'll be home by late afternoon, hopefully."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Mary replied. "Oh, have you seen Charley yet? I was hoping we could leave soon..."

"I haven't seen him since last night," Colin replied. "You should try asking Martha. I think she just arrived. I'll see you later."

Mary nodded. "Yes." She set the basket down on the receiving table and turning to go find Martha. But she didn't have very far to travel.

"Mary!" Martha yelled, fury in her voice. She came stomping down the hallway in a fashion Mary had never seen before. "Mary Lennox, has tha' seen my brother?"

"Dickon?" Mary's mind immediately flew to her friend. "No, I haven't...have you tried the gardens yet?"

"No, not _Dickon,_" Martha replied. "_Charley. '_e hasn't been home since early yesterday morning. 'e 'asn't completed any of 'is work at home and 'ardly any of the tasks Master Colin set for him to finish before the weddin'!"

Mary blanched. "Oh, Martha...yesterday Charley seemed exhausted and I welcomed him to take a nap in a bedroom...I thought he left late last night, though..."

"Did tha' see 'im leave?"

"No, but I didn't think anything of it-"

"Take me to the room," Martha demanded. As if a little child again, Mary led her up the stairs to a bedroom far down the hall, one primarily used for guests. She knocked hesitantly on the door, but Martha pushed past and barged through. "Charles Sowerby!" she cried. Immediately, Charley bolted upright in the bed.

"Oh, lord," he muttered, his eyes wide and his hair mussed. He jumped up from the bed and hurriedly patted down his hair. "I didn't realize I had slept so late, Martha! I'll just be going now..."

Martha scowled and took him by the collar. "Wherever did you learn your manners, Charley? Not _only _did you miss a mornin' of work, but you slept in the house we manage as if you were a bloomin' guest!" She turned her vibrant eyes to Mary. "I'm so regretfully sorry, Mary. I promise something like this won't ever happen again!"

"_Really, _Martha," Mary insisted. "I didn't want to get Charley in trouble! I just wanted to help by getting him some rest! You know your entire family is welcome in this house whenever they like!"

"It won't happen again," Martha repeated, pulling Charley out of the room with her, leaving Mary feeling very lonely once again.

Mary sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Why did everyone have to rush around so much? Why couldn't they just sit and talk together, and get to know one another as well as they had during the old times? Ever since she had arrived at Misselthwaite, all everyone had done was rush around without hardly paying a glance toward one another. And now, when she and Charley had made specific plans for an outing, they were surely cancelled as Martha would most likely be having him catch up his slack work from the morning. Was there no more fun in Misselthwaite Manor anymore?

Mary leaned her head back and pulled the pins out of her upswept hair, feeling the tresses cascade down her back as they used to when she was just a little child in India, all tied up with lace and ribbon. She just wanted to feel as young and pretty as she had when she had first come to the house, when she had first befriended Colin and Dickon and it had felt as if the world was for her taking.

Mary stood and walked down the hall to her room, the room she had been given when she had first come to Misselthwaite. It was still the same after all the years, with the dark carvings and heavy tapestries hanging from the walls. She opened the doors to her wardrobe, looking at all the fripperies and coterie frocks it held, remembering how it used to be stocked with plain little black dresses and white pinafores. Mary spotted her calisthenics dress in the far corner of the wardrobe-a plain, light white cotton dress that the girls in the school used when practicing exercises. She gently removed the dress from the hanger and brought it close to her, admiring it's lovely simplicity against the gaudy silks and satins hanging before her. Mary sighed, feeling it was all very cumbersome.

Slowly, Mary pushed off her buttoned boots, pushing them aside with her stocking-covered feet with a clatter. She unfastened the tight-waist skirt and unbuttoned the white shirtwaist and matching jacket, letting the pieces fall around her feet, leaving her only wearing a corset and her bloomers. Mary slipped the cool, light fabric of the white dress over her head, letting it fall naturally around her neat curves, and pulling her loose hair free to elegantly drape across her neckline.

Mary turned her head and looked into the mirror hanging inside the wardrobe. She smiled. She was finally starting to feel like her old self again, the self she so admired. The self who had whittled a whimsical garden out of a dying jungle, who had taught a neglected boy to love and who had given a crippled man a purpose to live. Mary smiled to herself, smoothing down the front of the dress, feeling the pull of the Garden. She had to go there.

Mary ran to the Garden, feeling much happier than she had in days, feeling the glorious sunshine upon her face and uncovered neck, feeling her long hair skimming her arms. She hadn't cared when Cook or the other housemaids had looked at her queerly when she ran by in her strange outfit and she hadn't cared when Martha had cast her a disapproving look. Nothing mattered but feeling the way she did right now, right there.

Mary grinned and pushed open the Garden door, but stopped suddenly.

Inside the Garden, kneeled down and serenely working in the dirt, was Dickon, with his dirt-smudged face and his curly hair. He looked up, hearing the door's creak, and looked just as surprised to see Mary as she had been to see him. "Mary," he said quickly, standing up and absently brushing off his trousers. "I didn't expect...I mean, I didn't know..."

Mary smiled weakly and looked down at her light dress. The whole idea suddenly seemed so silly. "Hello, Dickon," she said with a breath. "It's lovely to see you once again."

Dickon nodded. "It's good to see tha' too, Mary."

Mary smiled again. She walked over to where he had been working and sat on the grass, folding her legs like she had as a child. It felt so natural. "I thought you were busy working on the garden that Martha will be getting married in," she said conversationally, beginning to pull a few stray weeds.

"I have been," Dickon replied awkwardly, as if Mary was a stranger he didn't know quite how to speak to. "But I always make time for this garden. I promised tha', Mary, a long, long time ago."

Mary smiled up at him. "You did promise me that. I would have thought you might have forgotten by now."

Dickon paused, weeding. "I never forget about the gardens," he finally replied. Mary's heart sank a bit. _But you forget about me? _she secretly wondered. "Anyway," he continued. "I do have to prepare this garden for a weddin'."

Mary frowned, sitting upright. "Another wedding? Whose?"

"I would like to get married in this garden someday," Dickon told Mary, his eyes holding just a bit of the same twinkle it had when they were children. "That is, if you'll allow me..."

Mary's heart leapt as he said these words and an uncontrollable grin spread across her face at his mention of marriage. "Dickon, why are you asking my permission?" she asked, half-excitedly, hoping with all her might that he would reply with that twinkle and a grin, "_Because you are the one I wish to marry."_

But instead, Dickon replied, "Because it's really your garden, Mary. You were the one who found it, you were the one who showed me and wished for us to nurse it back to health. It really belongs to you, not Colin or I."

"Oh," Mary said softly, turning her eyes from Dickon, her face blushing. "Oh. Well, of course I will give you permission to use it, Dickon. The Garden wouldn't be what it is now if it weren't for you. Of course," she smiled at him, "I will most definitely have to approve of this girl you're going to marry before I let her see my garden."

"Don't worry," Dickon laughed. "I'm sure you'll very much turn out to like her, Miss Mary."

Mary blushed again at the sound of her old nickname he used to call her. And at the same time she was wondering if maybe, possibly, she could be the one he spoke of. Why else would he want to marry a girl in the garden if not for the reason that she had painstakingly brought it back to life? The Garden held such a connection between the pair of them...wouldn't it be just the place to bind them together for life?

"Look, Dickon!" Mary cried, standing up and brushing off her dress. She led him over to the swing she and Charley had played on just a few days ago. "Our old swing! Do you remember when we used to swing and take pictures on this rickety old thing?" She smiled and sat on the swing, holding tight to the ropes.

"Of course I remember," Dickon grinned, circling the swing and looking up at the old tree that held it. "We made many good memories here, didn't we, Miss Mary?"

"Yes," Mary agreed. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning far back on the swing.

"Whoa, Miss Mary," Dickon laughed, touching her back and leaning her back into an upright position. "We wouldn't want tha' fallin' off right before the weddin', would we?"

Mary smiled up at him and moved to the side of the seat. "Come sit with me, Dickon." He grinned and sat backwards on the swing, so that their bodies faced away from each other, but they were turned toward one another to talk. "Oh, Dickon," Mary grinned breathlessly. "I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you the other day on the lawn...but Dickon, I've missed you _so _much! Sometimes I could hardly stand being away from you while I was in London!"

"I missed you too, Mary," Dickon said seriously.

"Do you remember all the wonderful times we had when we were younger?" Mary asked with a laugh. "Not only in the Garden, but making trouble around the house and swimming at the pond and riding the ponies?"

"I remember, Mary," Dickon said. "I remember all of it."

"Oh, wasn't it the best time? The very best times of our lives? I've been wishing the entire time I've been here that I could just go back to those times and relive them. I love both you and Colin so much, and I can't stand thinking that we're all grown up and getting ready to own our own houses and marry people and start families of our own...it will kill me to see my own daughter playing with little friends in a garden like ours, knowing that my days of playing in my garden are over."

"Mary, our days in the Garden, they don't have to end," Dickon insisted, putting his palm to Mary's face. He looked around the beautiful, wondrous Garden. "I'm still in the Garden all the time, and Colin as well. And now you're here too...it's become a part of us. And it's made us who we are, as people." He chuckled. "You might all think that I've always been the same, just the little dirty boy diggin' in the dirt and mud and talking to the birds. But the Garden...it made me see just how much of an impact I can have on the world by just givin' it a little bit of carin'. That's what the world needs, doesn't it? Love and carin'?" He looked at the Garden with admiration, and the sparkle of his eye drew Mary in. "This garden has made me kinder, and more appreciative. And it has made me tolerant and patient. It has given me so many gifts. It has given me the chance to grow and do good things...and it's given me _you, _Mary."

Mary looked at Dickon in surprise, tears forming in her eyes. "Me?"

Dickon took Mary's face in his hands and looked her gently in the eyes. "Mary, before you came here, I only knew love for the earth and the sky and its creatures. But when you came...you taught me to love _people. _You taught me to love _you._"

"Dickon, I..." Mary closed her eyes for a moment, bringing her hands up to cover Dickon's. "I didn't know how to love anyone, either. I think we taught each other."

Dickon looked longingly at Mary, his thumb brushing her cheekbones. Mary tearfully smiled at him, remembering all the times she had wished to be with Dickon in this way. "Dickon," she began, but she didn't get to finish. Dickon had brought her face to his and gently kissed her. Feeling his soft lips upon hers, Mary melted. A warm feeling flooded her body in a way it never had before, as she never knew it even could. But then he pulled away.

"Mary," Dickon said suddenly, breathing heavily. "I know I shouldn't have done that," he told her, jumping up from the swing.

"But _why, _Dickon?" Mary asked in surprise, getting up as well. "I know we have feelings for each other, Dickon. That is plain as day, and has been ever since we were little children! You know Colin was always jealous!"

"_Colin _was jealous of us?" Dickon laughed incredulously. "I was always jealous of you two because of your special bond as family!"

"Oh Dickon, why do we even play these games?" Mary asked in frustration. "We're adults now, we can deal with our feelings in a rational manner..."

"Mary," Dickon silenced her with a sigh. "Mary, ever since you went away, I was longin' for you. It wasn't always in the romantic way, but I missed you so. And as I grew older, I realized that I wouldn't be seein' you in a long while and convinced myself to stop feelin' that way about you. I couldn't visit you often like Colin could and I couldn't present you with the things he could. And I promised, I _promised _myself that I wouldn't resort back to those old feelin's when you came back, but it's just so _hard _when you're here. That's why I haven't seen you. _That's _why I've been avoiding you and why I went away so quickly when I first saw you. It's just too _hard, _Mary."

"Dickon," Mary cried. "If two people are meant to be together-"

"I can't, Mary," Dickon shook his head. He started toward the door of the Garden. "I just can't. It's all just too painful for me. I see you, and everything I try and convince myself of just flies away. I just can't _take _it."

"Dickon!" Mary called after him. "_Dickon!"_ He finally turned back to her just as he reached the door, with a very pained look upon his face. Mary took a breath and tried to hold back her tears. "Will I still be seeing you at the wedding tomorrow?" she asked softly.

Dickon looked back at Mary, his brown eyes quite dull. "Of course, Mary," he said. "I wouldn't be missin' it for the world."

"Good," Mary replied serenely. "I wouldn't either."

Dickon gave her one final look before he walked out of the Garden, shutting the door behind him. And as soon as she knew he had left, Mary dropped to her knees and began to sob over what she had lost and what could never be.

**A/N: Wow, I am SUCH a horrible author! I haven't updated this story in probably over a year, which is ridiculous since the characters come so easily and are so easy to write about! Anyway, so sorry for the huge delay in getting this chapter out, but I really think I'm on a roll here and another one should be out soon! **

**I'd really like your feedback! How do you like the plot so far? What do you think/hope is going to happen for Mary, Colin and Dickon? How is the whole wedding event going to go down? I'd love suggestions and definitely take them to heart :) After all, this story started with a very Mary/Colin theme, but you all have convinced me that Mary/Dickon can definitely happen! How will it all end? You guys really influence it! **

**Thanks SO, SO much for reading! And be sure to take my Colin/Dickon poll on my page!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mary straightened the collar of her bridesmaid dress, and smoothed her upswept hair, which she had garnished with a little wildflower Charley had picked that morning. She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today, on Martha's wedding day, she would plaster a happy, lovely smile on her face for her friend, but inside she was feeling just as miserable as the moment when Dickon had said those things to her in the Garden.

"Mary?" Colin knocked on her door and peered into the room. "We're almost ready to begin. Have you finished primping?"

Mary turned back to the mirror and shrugged. "I suppose I'll be as ready as ever."

Colin frowned and went to sit on the edge of Mary's bed, looking at his friend with concern. "Mary, are you alright? You haven't seen the same since I went to the business meeting...are you still upset about me going? We had our picnic and have seen each other every day since then...I was hoping you still wouldn't be angry..."

"No, Colin," sighed Mary, frustrated. She turned to him, her arms crossed. "I just..." she shook her head. She couldn't tell him about the whole scene with Dickon. He would probably just scold her for speaking that way with him, since he had warned her that trying to start a relationship with Dickon could only lead to disaster. "I've just been thinking a lot about what you've said about Dickon...and you're right. There's no use in reaching for something that will never be there. And you're right-" she turned back to the mirror and smoothed her skirt. "He's never grown up."

Colin got up from the bed and went to Mary. "Those are harsh accusations about Dickon, Mary. I warned you to not get your hopes up, but I was never that negative...are you sure something didn't happen between you two to make you feel this way about him?"

"No, of course not," Mary said dismissively. She reached for her bouquet of white flowers. "We should be going, Colin. Martha will be ready to scream if I'm not there on time."

"Of course," Colin said quietly, holding the door for Mary.

"I'll see you at the ceremony, Colin," Mary said rather dismissively, walking the other way down the hallway, away from Colin. She just wanted a few moments to herself, to be alone, before the long night of congenialities and false smiles.

"Mary! There you are!" Martha grinned gratefully when she saw her friend finally enter the bridal tent.

"You shouldn't have worried, Martha. I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Mary assured her with as genuinely of a smile as she could muster. She took her place behind Lizzie and Martha's youngest sister Rebecca, giving Martha a reassuring look. "John's a very lucky man to have you," she told Martha. "You're going to be a wonderful wife and mother, Martha."

Martha laughed. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Mary! Watchin' over Charley and Rebecca is like being a mother already!"

"And you're doing a wonderful job with them," Mary smiled and squeezed Martha's hand. "Now let's get you married." Martha smiled and nodded nervously.

As the wedding march began to play, a tide of feelings flushed over Mary. This wasn't the first time she had marched in a wedding-her school friend Matilda had gotten married the precious summer and Mary had acted as one of the many bridesmaids-but just like the time before, the music stirred her in a way she hadn't expected it to. As Mary began to walk down the aisle behind Martha's sisters, she felt the sudden realization that in a few years, hopefully, she would be walking down the aisle to marry someone herself.

To her left side, she saw Colin sitting in the front row of the small group of attendees. He gave her a smile as she passed him. Mary smiled back, her knees still shaking a bit from nervousness. Though she could speak her mind to just about anyone with no reservations, speaking or standing in front of a group still gave her trembles. And seeing Dickon on the other side of the preacher, along with John and the rest of the groomsmen, didn't make her feel any better. Especially when she saw the pained look on Dickon's face when she glanced at him.

After Mary and the other bridesmaids had unveiled Martha, looking stunning in her mother's simple but elegant wedding gown, and took her bouquet, they took their seats in the front row. Mary sat down next to Colin, who whispered to her, "Martha looks absolutely gorgeous."

Mary nodded. "And to think of how nervous she was for the wedding...everything is going spectacularly."

"To be fair, the ceremony only just started. We still have the reception," Colin told her. When Mary scowled a bit, he chuckled and nudged her. "I'm only joking, Mary. Goodness, you're as tense as Martha is."

"Colin..." Mary silenced him.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" Colin asked. "This is one of your closest friends getting married. You should be happy-"

"I _am _happy, Colin," Mary insisted, frustrated. She turned back toward the ceremony. "Now could you please stop?"

Anger flaring inside of her, she folded her hands, attempting to contort her face into a pleasant smile for Martha. Beside her, Colin stirred and reached for Mary's hand, squeezing it. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I hope you know that I'm probably the only person in the world who is willing to put up with your incredible mood swings, Miss Mary Lennox. This is why you keep me around."

Mary couldn't suppress her smile. It was true. "To be fair, you don't have the calmest of moods, either Master Craven. I suppose that's how you're always so prepared to deal with mine." Colin grinned back at her and looked up at Martha and John, now proclaiming their vows.

Mary smiled up at Martha as well, but then her eyes drifted to Dickon, standing by John's side. And to her surprise, he was looking back at Mary and Colin. Mary looked at him quizzically, but Dickon just sighed and looked back to his sister.

"I always wonder," Colin whispered, "what mine is going to be like. Who is going to attend, and where I will have it, and who I will be standing at the altar with..."

Mary swallowed and looked away from Dickon, though his image was still lasting in her mind. "Yes. Me too."

The reception area of the garden they were using was beautiful. Dickon had groomed it so that roses and vines hung overhead and draped over white lattices surrounding the dance space. The little children in attendance were thrilled, running around and between the bushes and flowerbed, just like Mary, Colin and Dickon had done in their own garden so many years ago.

"It's beautiful!" Mary exclaimed to Charley, who had come to stand next to her with a grin.

"Ah, it is! Martha must be so thrilled!" he said excitedly. He turned to Mary. "Miss Mary, would thou like to dance with me?"

"The reception has hardly begun!" Mary laughed . "No one's even dancing, yet."

"Then we can start off the party," Charley told her. "Come, Martha won't mind! She would want people to be enjoying themselves!" He pulled Mary to the dance floor with a grin.

"How did you ever learn to dance, Charley?" Mary asked him interestedly as the two began to waltz.

"Martha," Charley replied simply. "She learned from you and Master Colin when she was younger. I think she's always hoped that I would marry a higher lady someday, and therefore thought I should learn to dance."

"Well, you do a beautiful job of it," Mary told him. She again noticed how wonderfully Charley's speech had improved since she had come to the house. He still had the Yorkshire lilt to his speech, but he hardly used the grammatical mistakes that Martha and Dickon were so prone to.

"Thank you. Have you met any of the guests yet?"

"Not yet," Mary said, looking around at the small number of guests taking seats at dinner tables. "They don't quite look like Martha's type of friends..."

"Most of them are actually friends of Master Colin's from school," Charley told her. "Because he attended a school rather close to here, his friends would come for day trips quite often and Martha got to know them very well. It was her idea to invite all of them, but that's why she's been in such a tizzy about the wedding. She wants to make sure it's classy enough for their standards."

"And she probably wants you to meet a wife along the way," Mary laughed. "Although you're still quite a bit younger than most of the girls here. They look to be about my age..." she said thoughtfully, looking at the beautiful young ladies swathed in their silks and linen gowns.

"They might have younger sisters," Charley said, shrugging, causing Mary to laugh.

"Charley," Colin said, walking up with a smile. "Would you mind terribly if I stole your idea? I haven't gotten the chance to dance with my lovely cousin in years."

"Of course not, Master Colin," Charley said, stepping aside. "I should see if Dickon needs any help with anything."

Colin smiled, taking Mary's waist in his hand and grasping the other. "Well, this is nice," he commented.

"This is nice," Mary smiled back. "We haven't danced together since I went away to school, I think."

"Maybe even before that," Colin commented. "But I've been wishing I could dance with you again for a very long time."

Mary smiled bashfully and looked away from his gray eyes. "So Charley said many of your friends came to the wedding?"

"School mates," Colin told her. He stopped dancing and took Mary by the arm, guiding her to some of the guests standing at the dinner tables, watching the little children dance around with smiles on their faces. "I'll introduce you to them. Mary, this is Robert Cunning and Andrew Pierce, friends from my school." Both men were dressed in suits and ties very similar to Colin's, and unlike Charley and Dickon, they looked rather comfortable in their finery. Robert was dark haired with green eyes, while Andrew had soft brown hair and round brown eyes. Both smiled politely when introduced to Mary.

"So this is the Mary Lennox we've always heard so much about," Robert said with a grin as he nodded at Mary. Colin rolled his eyes at the comment but blushed a bit. "Not to try and scare you Miss, but you'd better live up to the great standards Colin has put you to or we'll all be greatly disappointed."

"Don't mind him," Andrew said with a polite smile. "He doesn't mean to be such a bother. But we have heard wonderful things about you, Mary."

Mary smiled, blushing. "Thank you. I too hope I can live up to the standards Colin has set for me."

"Don't worry," Andrew smiled at her, his warm brown eyes twinkling. "You already have."

Mary blushed again before Colin cleared his throat and said, "And Mary, these are a few of the girls who went to the girls' school next to where ours was...this is Olivia Halberry and Sophie St. Clair." Mary's ears perked at the recognition of the names Colin told here. These were the girls Charley had told her about, who everyone had bet would one day marry Colin!

"It's lovely to meet you," the first girl said graciously, reaching out to grasp Mary's hand with a pretty little smile. She was wearing a lovely green fawn dress with a wide white hat. She had soft, light brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Mary had ever seen.

"You, as well," Mary replied, smiling back, and casting a side glance at Colin. "Olivia, was it?"

"Yes. And this is our good friend Sophie..."

The second girl was even more beautiful than the first, looking as if she had just stepped out of the pages of a fairy tale book. She wore a gown of pink silk, with a cream colored hat perched on the top of her lovely light blonde curls, and tied with a pink ribbon under her porcelain little chin. She had lovely light blue eyes, and soft skin with just a hint of blush to her cheeks and round, full lips.

She smiled prettily at Mary. "It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Lennox. We've all heard such wonderful things about you over the years."

"Oh, you've been friends with Colin for a very long time?" Mary asked in surprise.

"Oh yes," Sophie smiled at Colin. Even her voice was pretty and sweet. "I've known Colin since he first went away to school. We became friends outside in the schools' gardens, didn't we Colin? Oh we caused such trouble and got so dirty! The teachers would always scold us..."

"Yes," Colin said rather uncomfortably, giving Mary a shaky smile.

"Of course Colin told me all about you and your garden! Our school gardens couldn't possibly compare to your beautiful secret garden that Colin told me about, Miss Lennox," Sophie said quickly.

"I'm sure your gardens were beautiful, as well," Mary said politely, though she knew no garden could be as lovely as hers. "They were very lucky to have a boy like Colin and a friend like you caring for them. And please, call me Mary."

Sophie smiled at Mary. And in that smile, Mary could see nothing but good. She had gone to an all girls school for the past ten years, and in those ten years she became a very good judge of character as to who could be trusted, and as to who was just a nice face with a rotten core. But she could tell that Sophie was just the sort of girl who always wanted to please everyone, and make everyone happy. That was the kind of person who Colin would want, and who he truly deserved. And although she was happy that Sophie was a sweet girl, this only pained Mary even more and made her slightly dislike Sophie.

"Come on girls, the music is playing for us!" Robert said gaily, setting his glass of champagne down on the table and taking Olivia's hand. "Care for a dance?"

She smiled back at him. "I would love to."

As the two walked away, Andrew turned to Sophie and reached for her arm. "What about you, Soph? We all know you and Colin have been dancing partners for years, but I'm sure he spare you for a dance. After all, I'm sure Mary was his first partner."

Colin grinned. "She was," he said, looking fondly at Mary.

"Of course, Andrew," Sophie accepted his arm with a smile. He led her to the dance floor.

After the pair had left, Mary looked sideways at Colin with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, throwing out his arms.

Mary just shook her head and watched the dancing couples. "Please don't fool with me, Colin. It's absolutely obvious that you are taken with Miss Sophie St. Clair, and she's very much besotted with you as well."

"Oh, really," Colin said, folding his arms. "Are you really going to hold this against me, Mary? Sophie and I have been good friends for years, but I hardly feel we have any real _feelings _for each other."

"That's not what the rest of the house has been saying," Mary commented. "Apparently you're on the verge of courting her. I didn't believe any of it until I actually met her."

"And what changed?"

"What changed? Everything changed the moment I saw her! She's gorgeous, Colin. And she's incredibly sweet-"

"But you still don't like her," Colin finished Mary's sentence. She so hated when he did that, when he acted like he knew just what she was going to say.

"_No, _I didn't say I disliked her Colin," Mary told him curtly.

"But you don't," he said plainly. "I can tell, Mary. And to tell you the truth, I didn't think I could ever court someone you disliked. But honestly, I'm not sure I'm ever going to find someone who you approve of."

"I wouldn't go that far, Colin."

"Mary, as much as I absolutely _hate _it, I can't control what you do with your life. I can't control who you court or who you marry. But I now realize that you don't control it for me, either," Colin said definitely. He walked off in the direction of the dance floor, and Mary knew what he was doing. Before she could even say anything, he walked right up to Andrew and Sophie and cut in. Sophie smiled up at Colin, as if he were her best friend. _Really, _Mary thought sullenly, _you don't even know him. You don't know what he's made of inside, that he's still the same little crippled boy in the bed that he was from the moment I met him. He's impossible and argumentative and no one will ever understand that better than I do._

Mary shook her head in frustration and crossed her arms in front of her stomach. How could he really be so inconsiderate on such an important day? Dickon would never have acted in such a way...

Mary suddenly stood straight and looked around. Where was Dickon? She hadn't seen him since the ceremony. Where had he gone?

And then she saw him. The couples on the dance floor separated a bit and between them, she caught a glimpse of Dickon, standing on the other side, near the lattices covered with roses. And standing with him was a girl.

She was beautiful, just like Colin's Sophie. Except she looked like she _went _with Dickon. She had freckled skin, and a strong profile, with full lips. Her hair was a dark red, and from Mary was standing, she thought the girl had light eyes, maybe blue or green. Whatever color, the girl was incredibly pretty.

And really, it didn't matter what the girl looked like. Because she was holding Dickon's hand, and he was smiling at her, as if she were the only girl in the world.

Mary caught hold of Charley's arm as he walked by her. "Charley," she asked, very seriously. "Who is that girl with Dickon?"

Charley looked over to his brother. "Oh. That over there?" He fidgeted with his tie. "That's Caroline Fletcher. Her family owns a farm not far from here...Master Colin has not mentioned her before? She's come around to the house quite a few times to help with work while Martha has been busy planning the wedding..."

"No, Colin's never mentioned her," Mary replied shortly.

"He hasn't?" Charley asked. He looked at Mary nervously. "Maybe he was just hesitant to say anything...maybe he was afraid of how you would react..."

"React to what, exactly?" Mary asked, annoyed that Colin had never mentioned her.

"Well, to the fact that Dickon's courting her," Charley finally said. "He's been courting her for about a year now. People are beginning to suspect that he is going to marry her."

Mary's heart dropped. She stepped away from Charley, pushing him away. She broke away from the wedding crowd, pushing her way through the guests to the exit of the garden. She could hear Charley calling after her, "Mary! Miss Mary!" But she didn't stop. As soon as she had made her way out of the garden, she began to run. But she didn't run to her Garden like she had so many times before...that would only remind her of him more. She ran as fast as she could _away _from the gardens, _away _from him, until she reached the open lawn. But even here she couldn't escape thoughts of him, for this was the pace she had first seen him again when she came back to Misselthwaite. Not knowing where else to go, Mary fell to her knees in the grasses, sobbing. She laid down in the grass, her face buried in her arms. She had been such a fool.

Suddenly, she felt a soft touch on her back. Looking up with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, Mary found Colin looking down at her with a sad, knowing look.

"You found out?" he asked knowingly.

Mary pushed away from him and stood up, glaring at Colin. "You knew! You knew the whole time!"

Colin nodded sadly. "I did," he admitted. "I've known for a while."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" cried Mary. "You know I've loved Dickon for _such _a long time, you knew I _longed _after him! Why did you just let me make a fool of myself?"

"Mary-"

"You are supposed to be my _friend, _my _best friend_! First you don't mention anything about Sophie, and now I learn you've been keeping _this _a secret from me? I don't know how in the world that accounts for being a good friend!"

"Mary, all I was trying to do was be your friend! All I wanted to do was take care of you! I knew it would hurt you so much if I told you about Dickon and Lina, so I was protecting you from it! Why do you think I didn't invite him to dinner that night? It was because I didn't want you to get attached to him again just to learn that he's been courting someone for a year!"

"Well, it's a little too late," Mary said ruefully. "I've become attached. Dickon and I _kissed, _Colin."

Colin's face blanched. "You...you what? When did this happen, Mary?"

"When you were at your meeting."

Colin scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "And you're blaming me for not telling _you _things? God, Mary! _I _kissed you just earlier in your visit! Don't you think it would be important to tell me if you kissed Dickon, too? Don't you think I would like to know?"

"You said our kiss didn't mean anything," Mary said plainly.

"But that didn't mean I wanted you to go out and kiss Dickon!" cried Colin, throwing out his arms. "And especially when he's just about _engaged _to a girl as great as Caroline!"

"Yes, well that seems to be going around, doesn't it?" Mary scowled.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I hadn't even heard about Sophie until Charley said something earlier this week. And I didn't believe him until I saw her today. Really, Colin, I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I would never, _ever _have thought you would court someone like Sophie St. Clair. Yes, she's gorgeous and she's lovely and sweet and completely docile. I would never have thought her to be your type of girl."

"She's _not, _Mary! When are you going to get that through your head? The only type of girl I've ever wanted is _you, _brown haired and doe-eyed with a quick temper and a furiously stubborn personality and such a passion for everything in life! But then, over the years and especially in this past week, I've realized that you and I are _not _meant to be together. We fight constantly and you never seem to want to get along with me, and you're still _longing _after Dickon as you always have. I was always jealous, and I still am. But you know what? I can't be anymore. I have to start living my own life. And Sophie...she's the start of that new life."

"Colin, stop," Mary pleaded, sobbing. "I can't lose you, too."

"Mary, you keep pushing me away," Colin said tiredly, stepping away from her. "So now, I'm going to walk away. And this time, I'm not going to run back to you."

"Colin!" Mary cried.

Colin shook his head, thought Mary could see the pain in his eyes. He turned and walked away from her, back to the gardens, back to the reception. He walked away for the first time. Mary sobbed, shaking. What had she done?

**A/N: I never realized how a wedding chapter could be so excruciating to write! So now EVERYONE knows why Dickon has been acting so strangely. Did you guess it? Thank you for all the wonderful ongoing support for the story. I'm seriously so honored! I write one chapter at a time, so if you guys want more, I'll always write more!**

**One more thing, at the beginning of this story, everyone seemed so pro-Dickon. But from recent reviews and the poll on my page, I see we have A LOT of Colin supporters now! We'll see how the story goes ;) it's interesting to see your opinions.**

**Oh, AND (last thing, I promise!) while listening to Pandora while writing this, I found a beautiful song "Love, Save the Empty" and heard "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, which PERFECTLY fits the story! AND "Marry You" just came on now...how perfect is Pandora? Okay, bye for now! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Mary hurriedly folded her nightclothes and threw them into her trunk, along with her other belongings. No one, not Colin or Dickon, had even come to see her last night. All she wanted was to get as far away from Misselthwaite as she possibly could.

There was a knock at the door and Charley peered his head around the corner. "Will you be goin' soon, Miss Mary?"

"Yes, Charley," Mary stated. She took her blue linen dress, the one she had been dressed in for her arrival at the house, and threw it into her trunk. How stupid she had been, thinking it would impress the boys. Well, they weren't boys anymore after all. They were _men _now. "I'm leaving. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I wasn't about to, Miss," Charley said sadly. He sat at her breakfast table, looking over the food she had disregarded that morning. "I've learned there isn't a thing a person can say or do to change your mind, Miss Mary." He fiddled with the spoon in her porridge bowl. "Is it because you're embarrassed?" he asked.

Mary turned her head as she blushed miserably. "Of course I'm embarrassed, Charley. I acted horrendously last night, as if I were a spoiled little child once again. And I finally realized," she took a deep breath, "that everything I've ever dreamed of for my life just isn't going to be. So," she shut her trunk, "I'm starting over."

"And you're going where?" Charley asked curiously.

"Back to school for now," Mary replied. "And then further on. To London, perhaps, or maybe somewhere romantic like Italy or France, or somewhere exotic like Greece. Or maybe I'll have an entirely new adventure somewhere in America."

Charley chuckled and shook his head. "Miss Mary, London is a very fashionable place, where you have to fit in. And you're certainly not used to bendin' at peoples' wills. And I hardly peg you as the romantic or exotic type."

"How would you even know what these places are like?" Mary asked indignantly. "At least I've _visited _these places before." As soon as she said the words, she realized how rude they sounded and how Charley's cheeks reddened a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry Charley," she sighed, sitting down on her bed. "You've probably read about them in books and things, haven't you?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

Mary took his hand in hers and stared off, her mind wandering. "I'm sure I'll find a place in the world where I belong," she mused quietly.

"Yes," Charley said. "I'm sure you will, Miss Mary."

Mary managed to smile at him. Then remembering, she widened her eyes. "Oh! There was something I wanted to give to you before I left." She stood and walked to her suitcase, pulling from the side pocket a little envelope. "Now, please don't feel I'm intruding too badly for giving you this. But I haven't been able to think of any different future for _you._" She handed it to him. "Open it."

Charley quizzically took the envelope and tore it open. From it he withdrew a thin sheet of paper, with Mary's signature on it. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh, Miss Mary! I've never seen a check for this much money in my whole life!" He looked at her this time with incredible shock. "What in the world do you wish for me to do with this?"

"What do you think?" Mary asked with a smile. "Go to school. Buy books, study in the city. You were made for a life so much bigger than here at Misselthwaite, Charley. I believe that you can do it."

"Those boys in those schools are so much smarter than I am, though," Charley persisted, shaking his head. "They've had schoolin' for years and years! They know bounds more than I do!"

"And I am absolutely confident that you will catch up to them in no time."

"But..." Charley frowned and shook his head again. "I can't leave Martha and Dickon and the family. They need me. And...the house needs me."

"Charley, you remember what Martha said at the wedding. She said you and Lizzie were little troublemakers. I'm sure she wouldn't be too upset if you decided to go away for school. It would also be one less mouth to feed, which I'm sure would be helpful given John's earnings. And Colin could hire another boy for the house. This is about _your _future, Charley. You could do such wonderful things!"

Charley pursed his lips and looked down at the check in his hands. Mary softly put her hand over his. "Just think about it, Charley," she told him. "I'll be leaving this afternoon by carriage to go back to the city. You can join me if you wish, or you could come at a later date. Just please, consider it."

Charley nodded. "I promise I will, Miss Mary." He carefully folded the check and put it in his pocket. "But you also need to promise to consider something for me, as well."

Lina stood beyond the bushes of the garden where Martha had been married, carefully pulling weeds and nursing the surrounding blossoms. Her apron was soiled from working in the garden, and curly wisps of her dark red hair fell out from her straw hat. She reached up to brush the locks away with the back of her hand, smudging dirt on her freckled cheeks.

"Oh, Charley," Mary murmured. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You must, Miss Mary," Charley whispered back. "At least, I wish you would. You didn't have the chance to meet Lina at the wedding, and I'm sure you've formed some judgments about her. At least find out if they're true or not." He nudged her. "Come along." Charley walked into plain view of Lina, with Mary following hesitantly. "Hello, Lina!" he called, waving. She immediately stood from her work, shading her eyes from the sun and waving back, a pretty smile stretched across her face.

"Come on, I promise she won't bite," Charley said to Mary as they neared Lina.

"Hello, Charley!" Lina smiled, dusting off her hands on her apron. "Wha' a lovely surprise to see tha' here! I thought I was going to be workin' alone in this garden all day. Na' that it's such a terrible place to spend a day in!" Mary realized with a start that Lina sounded so similar to Martha and Dickon. It was as if she had been destined to be a part of their family.

"Agreed," Charley smiled. "Lina, this is Miss Mary Lennox. I'm sure you know of her. You two weren't able to meet yesterday at the wedding, so I thought I would introduce you before she goes back to school."

Lina's smile did not waver, but her eyes lost a bit of their sparkle at the mention of Mary's name. "Ah, yes. I've heard so much about tha', Miss Lennox. All the Sowerby's ne'er stop talkin' about tha'."

Mary managed a weak smile. "I hope good things?"

"Oh, always the best," Lina replied quickly.

"I would hope so," Mary said, a bit relieved. "Dickon and I were friends ever since we were tiny children. He's in every one of my fondest memories."

"Aye, he says the same about tha'," Lina nodded. "But we don't have to go on pretendin', Miss Mary. "

"What?" Mary's heartbeat quickened. "What do you mean?"

"I know about tha's past with Dickon," Lina said very plainly. "And I know he used to love tha'. He probably still does. He's told me about those feelin's."

Mary's cheeks blushed.

"I can tell you that tha' broke Dickon's heart when tha' first went away to school in the city. He was miserably sad. You were his first love and that ne'er goes away. I know I could ne'er replace that."

Tears pricked at Mary's eyes. "Do you think Dickon hates me for staying away for so long, Lina?"

Lina shook her head madly. "Oh no, Miss Mary!" She took Mary's pale, soft hands into her own callused, dirty ones. "Dickon still loves tha' dearly! No lass could e'er replace you in his heart. I know that. And even though it does pain me to say it," Lina sighed, "if tha' still cared for him n' asked for him, I think he would leave me to be with tha'."

Mary looked down at the girl's hands, so different from her own. She looked up at Lina's face, admiring the plain honestly that played in her wide, green eyes. She gently took her hand and brushed the bit of dirt off Lina's cheek. "No, Lina. I don't believe that. I don't believe Dickon could ever leave someone as wonderful as you. Not if he knows what's good for him."

"Dickon? Know what's good for himself?" Charley asked with a laugh. "That's what he has Lina for!"

Mary and Lina laughed. "See?" she asked with a smile. "Dickon needs you. And everyone needs a bit of Dickon in their lives. I'm so glad to have had mine."

Lina smiled back at Mary, and in that moment, they were alike. Just two girls, who had experienced longing for the same playful boy. They embraced for a moment.

"Goodbye, Lina," Mary said, pulling away.

"Goodbye, Miss Mary," Lina said with her pretty smile.

"Is tha' sure tha' can't stay for longer?" Martha asked sadly as she and Mary walked out of Misselthwaite's doors to the waiting carriage.

"Oh, Martha. I wish I could. But there's nothing more I can do here. My life is no longer at Misselthwaite," Mary told her, looking into her friend's big brown eyes. She quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you worry. I'm sure you and John will be able to visit me in the city soon enough. I'll send money."

Martha grasped Mary's hand. "Just come visit us, too." She embraced Mary. "I'll see to it that they have the rest of tha's things packed." She walked back into the house.

Mary sighed and looked about, trying to remember every last detail of her beloved home, from the prickly bushes to the high stone walls and decorated windows. It was hardly the kind of day she would want to look back on. The skies were dreary and nearly everyone seemed in a sour mood.

"Mary!" Colin called from the steps. He ran over to her. "Mary, you're really leaving? Now?"

"Colin," Mary said shaking her head, "how can you possibly expect me to stay a place where I'm not..." she broke off and turned, setting her suitcase in the carriage.

"How did I know this visit was going to end like this?" Colin said cynically, over Mary's shoulder. "Since the moment you arrived, all you did was pick fights and bicker. Honestly Mary, sometimes it seems as if you're just bent on having an ill time. Maybe that's so you'll be able to actually complain about something _real_."

"Colin!" Mary turned furiously. "This is exactly why I'm leaving. You don't want me around-I'm too stubborn, I'm too difficult, I'm too argumentative, I'm too much like you! And Dickon probably doesn't want me around, either! And even if he does, he's better off with Lina. She's beautiful and wise and lovely. Why in the world would he want little old homely me?" Mary threw her purse into the carriage. "the only people who want me here are Martha and Charley. And they were hardly who I came back for."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was _Martha's _wedding you came back for? Or did you forget that this trip was about _her? _That she was only married _yesterday _and that she would be on holiday with John if it weren't for another one of your tantrums?"

"I _came _to see you, Colin!" Mary yelled, throwing out her hands. "I was so _nervous _to come here and see you and Dickon after so many years! I was trying to impress you by wearing nice clothes and being so elegant, but it's no matter. You're just the sour little boy you always were and there's no use in pretending we're adults now."

"Oh, yes. I'm the sour little boy. And I assume that Dickon's just the hero, like he always is in your silly little mind?"

"Dickon is twice the man you will _ever _be Colin!" Mary cried. "Because he stays true to who he is, and he is a remarkable person. Lina is so, so lucky to have him."

"Stop talking about Lina as if you know her!" Colin demanded.

"Oh, don't act as if you know all, Colin. I met Lina today. And I was civil and kind and, though it hurts me so much to say, I liked her. Dickon is lucky, too. "

"Of course Dickon's lucky! Lina is everything he could have ever wanted!"

"And you can say you know Lina well enough to make that statement?" Mary asked coldly.

"Yes, I do!" Colin shouted. "How do you think Dickon _met _Lina, Mary? It was because of me!"

Mary stopped in shock, silenced by this.

Colin nodded, his face furious. "There's so much you don't know, Mary. And you're never going to find out when you keep running from us this way."

Mary, stunned by his words, silently climbed into the carriage, and sat on the seat, staring stonily ahead, tears sprouting in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Mary," Colin said, his voice coming much more softly now. He climbed into the carriage, sitting across from her. "Mary," he repeated, as if trying to fit a hundred words, a hundred emotions into the sound of her name. He took her face between his two hands, his soft palms covering her tears. Mary finally looked at him, her eyes meeting the gray vastness of his. When she had, Colin hesitatingly drew closer to her. Mary didn't move a bit. Colin drew her face closer to his, and Mary caught the definite look of desire cross his eyes before their lips finally touched.

And this kiss wasn't like the last one they had, after the thunderstorm on her first night at the house. This was different. Colin kissed her with purpose, as if he knew certainly that this was what he wanted, _who _he wanted. He brushed his hands past her cheeks and into her hair, holding the back of her head with his large palm, the other hand still holding the side of her cheek. His kiss felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if it had always meant to be. And at the same time, Mary felt her heart ache with pain.

"No!" she cried and shoved Colin away from her. He fell back across the seat with a startled look upon his face. "Stop it, Colin! Get out! Get out _now!"_ Colin's startled face quickly turned to confusion, then hurt, then anger in one swift movement. "Get _out!"_ Mary yelled once more, sobbing, and Colin finally jumped out of the carriage. He looked again at Mary's face with such anger that she had never seen from him before. For a startling moment, she thought he was going to yell back. But then, he just slammed the door of the carriage. The driver began to command the horses.

"Aren't you goin' to say goodbye, Colin?" Martha asked, coming out from the house.

As the carriage trundled away, Mary heard Colin yell, "Goodbye, Mary Lennox! And I don't care if you ever, _ever _come back!" His voice cracked. With sadness? With anger? Mary didn't know. She brought her knees to her chest and curled up in the corner of the cabin, shaking. Rain had begun to pour from the dreary clouds and the carriage shook with the wind.

Then, suddenly...

"Wait! Stop!"

Mary dropped her knees, looking about in surprise. What was this?

"Wait for me, Miss Mary!" she heard Charley's voice.

"Stop the carriage," she commanded the driver with a shaky voice. She opened the carriage door. "Charley!"

Charley nearly fell into the cabin, his clothes soaking wet, carrying just a bundle and a small satchel. "Miss Mary," he said breathlessly. "I know I'm late and I understand if you don't still want to take me with you, but-" he took her check from his pocket. It was a bit creased and wet, but still intact. "-I want to come. I want to see the city. I want to study. I want to make something for myself and not end up like the people back at the house. I want to come with you."

"Oh, Charley," Mary said breathlessly. "I would like nothing more than for you to come." She embraced him, so thankful to finally find someone who would be there for her. She had come to Misselthwaite hoping to rekindle love with one of her two childhood sweethearts, but instead had gotten a dear friend.

"Miss Mary, you're crying," Charley said to her, his eyes wide with concern. "Are you sad we're leaving?"

There was so much Mary wanted to say, so much that she wished she could pour out to Charley. But instead, she wiped her tears from her cheeks and watched the sun gleam from behind the rainclouds. "No, Charley. I'm not sad. Because you and I, we're going to have a new beginning. This is going to be a new chapter in our lives. You'll see. It's going to be a beautiful beginning."

**A/N: Ahhh, I can't believe that after almost three years, this is what it came to! This is the end of Part I of the story. So what's next? Well, I think you'll like what's in store for Part II ;)**

**SYNOPSIS FOR PART II: Mary and Charley have great plans for themselves when they arrive in the city, but soon encounter great disappointments both with school and with each other. With the Great War beginning, Dickon visits Mary with startling news that could change everyone's future. But Mary could never have expected the heartbreak she could have when she gets devastating news from Misselthwaite.**

**As always, thanks for reading! We're almost at 10,000 views! And thanks for sticking with me for so long :) Don't worry Colin/Mary/Dickon shippers, it's not over yet! And I'm still listening to your thoughts! Right now, both have fair game at Mary. I have a poll up on my page if you'd like to vote for your favorite! **

**Oh, and finally, in the next part, Martha will be in a very delicate condition ;) if you'd like to predict the gender of the baby and suggest a name, please leave a review! Her baby's name will be picked out of one of your suggestions.**

**Okay, enough for now! Until next time!**


End file.
